The Lion King Fall of the Pride Lands
by Hatari05
Summary: The Pride lands darkest hour, in the final year of Scar's reign Sarabi prepares an uprising against Scar and the hyenas she despises meanwhile Zira must choose between a beloved friend and her own daughter while Sarafina and the pride lion and hyena alike find themselves in a brutal struggle against an unforgiving world, a world without compassion or morals, a world without heroes.
1. Chapter 1

: The Lion King:

Fall of the pride lands

Welcome to another story brought to from the Prime of Pride Rock I know I said I would wait but my first story is getting quite a few views so here's another story of the Lion King Legacy to enjoy, be warned the following story is a sequel to my previous story The Lion King Tale of brothers with many of the character arcs continuing from where they left off it is strongly recommended that you read my previous story before reading this one.

"Choose your side and never look back for during the fall of the pride lands there were no heroes"

: Prologue:

A new era

"Long live the king", those were the words that ended the reign of Mufasa and begun the reign of Scar. As the words were stated by the lion he grasped onto Mufasa's paws and dug his claws in deep before letting allowing him to fall to his death in the stampede below. Yet out of this tragedy we shall rise, this was what Scar proclaimed to the pride that was now his. "And reach the dawning of new era in which lion and hyena will come together in a great and glorious future!" Scar promised, and on that day the lions and the hyenas became one pride and a new age begun, the age of Scar.

The lionesses led by Sarafina hunted a pack of antelope near the river a group of hyenas on the opposite end, the antelope hear the hyena's presence and flee in an instant the antelope were overcome and brought back to Pride rock for a feast. The two sides gathered around and ate while Sarafina gave a chunk of her share to her daughter Nala who barely accepted it she turned away and sulked her head in sadness, the young cub was still grieving over the loss of her closest friend, Simba the son of the deceased Mufasa and former prince of the pride lands as well as one day Nala's potential mate, that day was over now it would never happen, the thought made Nala cry. Several feet away a lone hyena stared at Nala with both pity and longing he tried to approach her to wipe away her tears but she rejected his aid and pushed away leaving the den. The hyena boy watched her depart with sadness what he would give to see her happy, she was pretty as it was to see her smile would be downright beautiful, and that would be what he dedicated himself to, keeping her safe and happy, with that resolve he left her for the time her beautiful features engraved in his mind.

The increase in predator activity begins to cause the herd to drift a bit further news of the new order spreads until it reaches a lone lioness, a woman who had been in self imposed exile for over a decade she hears news of her friend's death as well as her loves rise. She had spent the last several years gathering his followers to build the kingdom that would be his; he had spent his whole life seeking to claim the throne, now at last they had both succeeded now she was ready to return. The lioness spent the next several weeks journeying across all of Africa until finally she had returned to the place she had lived most her life, Zira was finally home. Scar looks on with shock at the sight of the lioness he never thought he would see again and the woman he loves. Zira smiles at her mate and happily embraces her friend Sarafina she expects the same welcome from Sarabi, the sister she had missed so much but all Sarabi does is smile gently at her. Zira slowly approaches Sarabi seeing her at the grave of the king, she embraces her sister and allows her to sob into her, and the two finally embrace. Scar nuzzles Zira and welcomes her home, the lioness she had brought with her kneel down and swear their loyalty to the king, Scar smiles satisfied and takes Zira to the top of pride rock where they roar together the first as king and queen. Sarabi looks up at the both she feels a sense of happiness for her sister but also an overwhelming sadness she cannot see this it hurt too much.

Nearly a year later the animals had gathered around Pride Rock though more reluctant than usual looking up at the king and queen and their new born son, Nuka. Rafiki held the child who was bit delicate more fragile than the previous princes he presented, he broke a fruit and placed a mark on the child's head, it was a double edged sword, Rafiki truly was happy to finally see Zira and Scar so happy something he never thought would happen but to be presenting the next heir so soon it reminded him of Mufasa and Simba's death, such a needless tragedy, but there was no reason to take out his reluctance on the new royal family they were merely fulfilling their roles the best they could. Rafiki held Nuka up to rest of the pride they all let out cries, though these were more of loyalty than actual joy, it was wrong, Nuka was a prince and deserved proper respect his life was a gift, but he was mostly be passed aside just because he was Scar's son not Mufasa's, it was one of the few times Rafiki and Scar would agree. Sarabi watched as Zira took her son in her arms and nuzzled she could've sworn there were tears in her eyes, Sarabi couldn't help but feel her own loss once more, they were happy, but came at the price of her misery, looking up at the new royal family and turning to the graves of her family Sarabi growled and turned away in bitterness and resentment.

Zira quickly turns the pride around, hunting parties are now split into lion and hyena groups each one being used to reel in the other, as well as to match each others skill set, the new hunting parties prove to be very successful relying on stealth to take down prey without even noticing, the presence of the hyenas is kept to a minimum to further keep the herds from becoming paranoid. Years later Zira forms what would be one of the most successful of the group, a now full grown Nala and very same hyena boy who sought her happiness. They hunt together bringing down several prey, the hyena happily presents his share to Nala, who merely turns away indifferent, the hyena does not respond he merely steps away to give her space.

Far out near the borders Zira finds a lioness on the verge of starvation, she brings her back to the pride lands where Scar uncertainly nods allowing her presence, Zira places her on the large flat rock only to see that she is pregnant. Weeks later the lioness gives birth to a baby girl, though she is too weak to take care of her, with a reluctant smile she places her in Zira's arms who looks down at the cub uncertain in an instant the cub gently grasps her nose and looks up at her, Zira sees the cubs adorable blue eyes as she feels her heart melt, she smiles down at the cub.

Months later Zira holds the cub who she and the cubs mother had named Vitani, the little cub playfully bats at her, Zira responds by gently stroking the fur on her head, she then looks to see Scar with his son Nuka who is jumping up and playing with his fathers ear, Scar calls Zira for help and she takes Nuka in her arms who Vitani pushes herself up against though surprised Nuka smiles at his new sister and wraps a small paw around her. Scar makes his way to Zira and nuzzles her as the two watch their two children bond.

From a cave at the far side of the den Sarabi watches the family and feels her whole body trembling, she looks to Zira with bitterness and envy and Scar with nothing but hatred and rage, their happy life was solely because she lost hers, she resented them all, she felt her pain grow she wouldn't sit back and watch this anymore, the kingdom was falling apart and that family was single handily destroying her families legacy, she would not endure this. Deep within Sarabi's anger grew and a dark thought formed in her head, they took it all from her they would pay, it was a thought she didn't even know existed yet but she would, she would know it in time and then she would see who she truly was, but would she also become a monster along the way, a monster that may in the end very well be her true self.


	2. Chapter 2

: Chapter 1:

Lions and hyenas

Zira was leading a squad of hyena and lionesses consisted of Shenzi, Banzai, and Huzuni on the hyena side, while lionesses consisted of herself, Sarafina and Nala, she had hoped Sarabi would join them but Sarabi had not taken her families death well she had all but shut down she had no desire to do anything she just spent her days sitting alone in the den or sulking at Mufasa and Simba's grave. Zira certainly didn't blame her she couldn't imagine loosing her family the mere thought of it put her in pain, but still she missed her sister, but these things took time that didn't mean Zira wouldn't be there to help her sister every step of the way it had almost been a decade since her loss of course no span of time would be enough to fully recover but regardless she wasn't alone. There would time for that later now it was time to catch their dinner, hunting had become a bit more difficult in the last few years the pride lands had been hit by a terrible drought it had not rained for the last three years but it was only now that the effects were really beginning to show there was no room for mistakes that's why when hunting you needed the best and Nala and Huzuni were dang near close to it.

They closed in on their prey but they couldn't strike immediately this kill needed to be made without the other members of the herd noticing otherwise they would just move further. Zira signaled them to move, Shenzi and Banzai took their position behind the trees ready to give them the signal to strike, Nala and Huzuni made their way to the other half throwing a rock into a bush that was several feet away, Nala threw the next to the other side, the herd surprised by the noise looked around but there were no cover that would allow a predator to sneak up on them while this was happening Sarafina snuck into the river, Huzuni threw another one the herd turned to sound and began moving away from the direction it came from, Shenzi gave the signal, and Zira grabbed one by it's leg and pulled it into the river the animal confused believing it had simply tripped began to pull itself up but Sarafina pulled it under and went for it's throat silencing it there was a brief ripple in the water and than nothing the herd turned and saw no sign of danger they returned to the river to continue drinking Sarafina dragged the carcass with her as she made her way further side of the river the hunt was successful.

Zira was pleased the plan had worked and the herd was still not aware of the truly massive hunting force they possessed, "well done, you all did well" Zira said, "Huzuni, Nala you have come along better than I imagined." Zira told them while smiling with pride at both of her students. "I am honored to hunt with you." Huzuni replied, "Shenzi Banzai did the second plan go well?" Zira asked, Nala and Huzuni looked in confusion, "yeah while they were distracted we managed get another one." Shenzi asked, "Good that means both sides of the pride have a full meal." Zira answered, "More food I might start kissing the ground you walk!" Banzai joked, "Charming, let's all return home and celebrate our victory." Zira stated. The three hyenas headed back to the cave they had made their home while the lionesses returned to pride rock.

Scar was exhausted, how did his mate do it he had been trying to keep up with his hyper active daughter all day and all he wanted to do now was lay down and rest, "oh come on daddy, were not done playing right?" An energetic Vitani asked, Scar sighed he couldn't pick himself up, "Nuka go play with your sister." Scar said. "Sure if you give a pint of cheetah blood." Nuka replied, "don't be absurd a cheetah could never catch Vitani, now keep her company before I die of exhaustion." "I think my awesome dad should handle this." Nuka replied, "The most awesome lion as you say is exempt from keeping up with Vitani." Scar said back, "Well how fortunate I'm the most awesome lion." "Be as awesome as you want I bet both of you can't catch me!" Vitani challenged, Scar glared at Nuka, "you know I'm going to kill you now, right?" Scar stated dryly. "Mommy's back!" Vitani said excited, "oh thank goodness." Scar and Nuka said at the same time before both chuckled at each other.

Zira, Sarafina and Nala arrived with the antelope in Zira's mouth, "mission accomplished." Zira said, "Well done, did the others cause you any trouble?" Scar asked, "No I couldn't have done it without them." Zira answered, "then Nala bring our meal to into the den we then divide it." Scar said though despite the gentle tone it was still an order, Scar didn't request anything. "Yes Scar." Nala said with a bow, she didn't want to but the bow was required, she took the catch into the den where Sarafina followed. "Respect their hard work Scar." Zira told him, "I'm the one who demands respect." Scar stated, before turning away, "mommy, mommy, mommy!" Vitani said happily, "Vitani come here you!" Zira said while taking Vitani into her paws, she lay on her back while tossing her daughter up and down gently, "you didn't give your father and Nuka too much trouble now did you?" Zira asked smiling, "They stopped playing because I was to fast for them." Vitani answered, "Really, well I bet I can catch you." Zira responded, "Yeah right I'm the ultimate hunter!" Vitani said proudly, before running off, Zira quickly giving chase, "get back here, I'm going to get you!" Zira said playfully while chasing Vitani all around Pride rock, when she first gazed into the little cub's eyes it melted her heart, now the cub felt as if she were a very part of her soul.

Nala had finished moving the antelope to the den where the feast would soon begin, when she caught a scent what was he doing here, yes hyenas were welcomed at pride rock but they still preferred to stay away, she left the den and saw Huzuni standing outside. "What are you doing here Huzuni?" Nala asked, Huzuni took a moment to think of his response, truthfully he just wanted to see her, but the feeling at the moment didn't seem mutual, "just dropping something off." He answered. He dragged out a pretty large piece of an antelope and placed it at Nala's feet. "What's this for." Nala questioned, "For you." Huzuni replied, he was trying desperately to hide his blush, "this is your share you need it." Nala said while pushing it back in front of him, "I don't eat a lot Nala, I'm fine." Huzuni said placing it back in front of her, "It's a great offer I could share it with the pride." Nala said, "it's yours do whatever you want with it" he said before turning to leave he turned back to her, "it was good seeing you again." Huzuni told her his paws slightly scraping the ground, Nala sighed in frustration she was really getting tired of this ever since they met Huzuni had been trying to woo her when would he get the message that she wasn't interested, "you're generous but my answer is still the same as it was the first time you asked me." She told him, Huzuni looked confused, "I know your answer is clear, but I still care deeply about you, I'm going to do things for you regardless." Huzuni said his voice sounding slightly hurt, "sorry, but I know how you feel and I'm going to jump to conclusions." Nala apologized, "it's alright." Huzuni responded before turning to leave, Nala paid his departure no heed she just took his offering to her mother who would than put with all of his other offerings seriously did he eat at all it was something she really wondered, The answer was for the most part no, Huzuni ate just enough to survive but he was always hungry but that didn't matter to him so long as Nala never was, going hungry was the least he would do for her.

Zira had just put Vitani to bed she nuzzled her gently before turning to Nuka to do the same; she gently stroked his tuft before licking them both, "goodnight my little ones, I love you." She told them, when she was certain they were asleep she made her way to Rafiki's tree, it was time to visit a friend. Zira arrived at the tree to find Rafiki painting as he usually did, "Zira, what brings you here?" The baboon asked though he already knew, "is she awake right now?" Zira asked, "Yes, she was looking forward to your visit." Rafiki answered, "as was I" Zira stated, Rafiki smiled and led Zira to his medical bay laying on a rock covered with numerous leaves was another lioness with many physical similarities to Zira, the lioness looked up at Zira and smiled warmly, "hello Zira." She said her voice the most kind hearted thing you could imagine, "good to see you Hasara." Zira told her friend, "I hear you pulled off a successful hunt today." Hasara said, "Yes it will keep the pride fed for at least two days." Zira responded, "You are pregnant again." Zira stated, "I've actually been for sometime, the child will probably be here in six weeks tops." Hasara told her, "Who was the lucky lion." Zira asked, "Nobody it was the season so we both settled, but a child's a gift regardless." Hasara said, "truly" Zira agreed, "so how has Vitani been?" Hasara asked, "Energetic I'm the only one who can keep up with her, but she's been doing great." Zira answered, "Good I'm sorry I can't insure this myself." Hasara said regretfully, "this isn't your fault, I wanted to bring Vitani up here but there just isn't time so far." Zira said, "I know but they'll be time for that later, thank you Zira for taking care of her for me, I wish I could." Hasara said with a bit of a choke before she let out a brief chuckle it was what she normally did when she was dealing with something, "it's alright you have done nothing to regret, focus on your recovery." Zira told her, Hasara laughed a bit more, "that's it this is nothing to worry about." Zira said, Hasara chuckled again, "right" she replied, "have you decided a name for the cub?" Zira asked, "One comes to mind but I'll keep it to myself for now." Hasara answered, "I'm afraid Hasara needs to rest now." Rafiki said, "Then I will see you another time." Zira said, "Till next time my friend." Hasara responded the two friends smiled at each other before Zira departed, there were few things in her life Zira was more grateful for than Hasara's arrival, both for the friend she made and the wonderful daughter she gained, but she couldn't help but wonder could the two gifts coexist.

Sarabi was lying alone in the den many lionesses had tried to talk to her but their efforts proved futile she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, she had missed another hunt and the truth was she would've loved to be a part of it, but right now having her leading a hunt would be unwise. She couldn't sleep at all and had not had a goodnight sleep in almost a decade every time she closed her eyes she saw her husband and her son screaming as the wildebeest trampled over them, the mere thought of the animal filled her with rage, she would like nothing more than to hunt that herd down and slaughter them all. "You didn't eat today, again" Sarafina told her while entering the den, Sarabi turned away from her with sorrow in her eyes, "Sarabi you've barely spoken all week." Sarafina said, Sarabi looked up at her before resting her head down, "you need to do something Sarabi, eat, sleep." Sarafina tried to reason, "I've tried to but every time I see them Sarafina, Mufasa desperately diving into that stampede and being torn apart by it, Simba watching it and crying, both of them calling out to me and all I can do is watch." Sarabi said her voice choking, "talk to Rafiki." Sarafina suggested, "he said all this is in my head." Sarabi responded still choked up. Sarafina walked over and placed a paw on her friends shoulder. "What can I do?" Sarafina asked, "Nothing, there's nothing you or anyone else can do." Sarabi answered. "Sarabi, Zira and I are worried you haven't even seen her at all recently." Sarafina said, Sarabi sulked tears filling her eyes, "how can I everywhere she goes her family is with her, it's all she can talk about because she loves them so much well I loved them too and I lost them!" Sarabi ranted in tears, "that's not fair to Zira of course she loves her family." Sarafina responded, "I don't blame her but I envy her, I can't deal with it all." Sarabi stated, "You can't deal with it alone either." Sarafina told her, Sarabi didn't respond she merely went back to the furthest point of the den with her back turned that told Sarafina all she needed to know their talk was over, Sarafina regrettably turned away and left the den, Zira was right they needed to do something, but the problem was that Sarafina didn't know what and even more so if she could even handle the situation at all.


	3. Chapter 3

: Chapter 2:

Reflections

Huzuni made his way back to the hyena cave, he could hear his stomach growling but ignored it, he'd be fine and now so would most of the cubs at the pride. He was well aware of the fact that Nala actually saved whatever food he gave her, he was actually counting on it now they had a fairly large food storage that Scar didn't know about, which was pretty much his plan all along. He entered the cave and rested near the furthest wall, it wasn't long before his clan noticed him, "hey lover boys back!" Banzai joked, "What you waste today." Shenzi asked, "Hey cut the kid some slack you know the heart's dumber than the brain." Banzai said to her, "oh right well someone should tell him a relationship with a lion going to cost some significant life insurance." Shenzi laughed, Huzuni ignored them not caring what they thought he put his head down and allowed his eyes to close. She was always on his mind Nala, so beautiful, so strong, so compassionate, so perfect. She had always been ever since he met her; he remembered it clearly, every single moment.

Ten years ago, Huzuni was making his way to the Pride Lands alongside his mother he was very excited the new king Scar had welcomed all hyenas to remain in the pride lands alongside the pride. Many had already arrived there, he was among one of the later arrivals, Pride Rock was the first thing he caught sight of it was a powerful sight he had stories about it but never thought he would actually see it. The two of them stopped just outside where they bowed in respect to King Scar, Scar smirked enjoying the glory before gesturing them to settle down wherever they wanted. His mother sat down near a pond and while Huzuni sat beside her he caught a glimpse of the inside of the den and saw a lone cub inside, she was sleeping and not so soundly from the looks of it, tossing and turning, her breathing very heavy. He felt sorry for her but he couldn't just enter her home without her permission, he instead called out to her, "hey are you alright in there!" Huzuni called out, his words seemed to reach her as the cub stirred before sitting up and opening her eyes and the moment she did Huzuni froze and his heart was forever stolen away.

She was gorgeous, her fur a creamy like color it looked so soft eyes were like emeralds, a beautiful green that almost seemed to sparkle the glow from them nearly hypnotized him he swore he could spend the whole day getting lost in them, she was beautiful but it was her eyes that said everything he could almost see the strength, the courage but right now all he could see was pain. "Mom what's wrong she looks so sad." Huzuni said, "I don't know my son but maybe you should try to talk to her." His mother told him, "yeah she shouldn't have to be sad like than." He responded before heading towards the den he stopped at the entrance waiting for one of the lionesses to give him permission to advance. "what are you standing there for I couldn't stop if I wanted to" A lioness told him, she looked miserable too, "it's your den, I will enter if I am allowed." Huzuni said while bowing to the lioness, "you have more respect than the others, welcome to the Pride Lands" a second lioness said seeming much friendlier than the first, "thank you, where's the mother of that cub I want to ask her if I can speak to her daughter" Huzuni requested, The lioness smiled at the hyena child, "your talking to her, I am Sarafina, you're the first who has wanted to talk to daughter in days, go ahead, but be considerate" Sarafina said.

Huzuni bowed again before making his way to the cub, "you okay?" he asked, the female cub turned to him with surprise, "why are you talking to me, you're a hyena" she said, her voice was like a melody yet confident at the same time, the truth was Huzuni couldn't describe every detail of her voice if he had a year, it was just too incredible. He took a few steps back before answering, "I saw you looked sad and I wanted to help." He answered, The cub still looked confused as if she was wondering why a hyena was standing in her home "uh thanks I guess I'm fine just a bad night, I'm tired could you leave right now" she asked though there was a hint in her voice that all but screamed get out, Huzuni recognized it and began leaving, "I'm Huzuni" he told her, "that's nice." The cub said, "I didn't get your name" Huzuni said back, "didn't give it" she said before resting her head back down. Huzuni left the den, bowing to Sarafina again before departing, she seemed kind of mean, but he still couldn't forget the image of her opening her eyes, her angelic voice, it was enough to put him in a daze, he had to know more at least what her name was.

Huzuni remembered the day it wasn't the most compassionate meeting and logically with how she acted it should have been their only meeting but he knew there was something below the surface of her, and he had been right she had been so broken, and he had done much to try and repair her. He had to do so much to just to get where he was with her so much that getting her name was the easy part and it sure didn't feel like that when he learned it.

Ten years ago, Huzuni was near the water hole where he saw the female cub alongside others they were playing pinned you, which the female cub seemed to win every single time, she finally seemed to be bored of beating all the boys and girls, "wow your good." Huzuni told her, Nala looked annoyed, "thanks for the compliment now can you leave me alone." Huzuni didn't back down instead he stepped a little closer, "why do you always want to be alone, I'm just trying to be nice, and I have been nothing but kind even persuaded you to leave the den and you can't even tell me your name." he told her, the cub turned to him, "you're a nice boy and I appreciate your help but I'm not interested in associating with a hyena, sorry." She said with a bit of sympathy.

It was at that moment that Huzuni got an idea, "what about a challenge I think I could pin you." Huzuni said with a hint of arrogance, the cub stopped and turned to him with interest, the whole pride was practically laughing at him, calling his claim absurd, "you think you can, alright you win I'll tell you my name" she said, the cubs continued to laugh at him but Huzuni ignored them, he and the cub began circling each other before they both pounced they caught each other in mid air before pushing each other to the ground, they rolled around on the ground attempting to flip the other one over, they pushed each other to their feet grappling, they cub smirked excited, "I'll admit you've lasted longer than everyone else." Huzuni pushed further, but the cub pulled him in and flipped him over she pushed her paws on his chest pushing him down, "but still not good enough." She said smirking, Huzuni smirked back, she looked confused she had won why was he smiling, Huzuni pushed up on her flipping her pushing her down, still smiling.

The cub felt her excitement grow, truly this one was a challenge, "well shall I start for real?" She asked, "sure so will I" Huzuni responded. The cub flung her feet up pushing him off she dived at him but he caught her pushing her back he then jumped at her she caught him with one of he legs and flipped him over he rolled over on the ground while the cub jumped on him, they struggled and rolled around on the floor pushing each other to the ground only for the other to immediately do the same, they grabbed on to each others shoulders and pushed at one another, "you're a really persistent one aren't you" The cub said, "I'm just trying to get the name of a pretty girl" he responded, "oh so now I'm pretty" the cub stated with a smirk which Huzuni returned, he gave one final push, the cub removed her paws from his shoulders causing him to stumble she then came at him from the side and pressed him down he tried to force himself up but she slammed him back down. "pinned you" she said smiling, "congratulations, guess I couldn't beat you this time." Huzuni said, the cubs smile grew, "oh they'll be next times I can assure you of that." She told him, "so I have a rival now, anything you would like me to call you?" huzuni asked still smiling, the cub reached her paw out and helped him up, "Nala." She told him, Huzuni took her name in it sounded so beautiful, but for now he needed to play a different game, "Nala, was that so hard." He asked, Nala merely grinned before turning away, "you coming, I've taking a liking to kicking your tail." She called out to him, "dare I refuse that offer." He responded before heading off with her, for a moment he thought he saw her smile and in that instant he felt his heart skip a beat.

Huzuni raised his head smiling at the fond memory that was when their relationship was at it's best before he realized what he was dealing with and what he was up against his clan had left him to his peace which he appreciated, they didn't understand, it didn't matter that she was a lioness, that wasn't what made her incredible she was what made her incredible her very name meant it, a gift, and that is most certainly what she was there were too many things about her that were wonderful, and they all added to one thing she was Nala, and it was because she was Nala that was why he loved her.

Zira was making her way to the further side of the jungle, it wasn't the first time she had made this trip it had become a reoccurring thing, she didn't like it but she was in a difficult position and unfortunately it required a price. She arrived at a tree where a small fruit hung from she cut it down from the tree and caught it she then placed a basket she brought and squeezed the juice from the fruit into it when it was done she threw it aside and placed the basket in her mouth making her way back toward Pride Rock, upon her arrival she snuck into the food storage and saw a piece singled out she walked over to it and placed the basket down, she hated this but she also knew what might happen if she didn't the pride lands were getting worse and she knew what choice she would make in that position but she wouldn't let it happen, not since that day when she first laid eyes on the cub.

Two years ago, Zira sat beside the lioness called Hasara who was now going into labor, Zira watched as she kicked and groaned trying not to scream she wondered where her mate was surely a father wouldn't miss the arrival of his child though he might be dead and Zira certainly wasn't going to ask about it. She heard Hasara cry out it was she sound she knew and understood she too had cried out when she gave birth to her son one of the most painful experiences of her life, well physically anyway but without a doubt worth every bit of it. Zira didn't do as much with Nuka simply because Scar seemed to prefer spending time with the boy himself, as a result Nuka was quickly getting Scar's sarcastic attitude the two of them even competed to see who could snark the best, Zira found it adorable not to mention funny.

Zira went in to see Hasara who was holding the small cub in her arms she looked down at her daughter with tears in her eyes, "she's so beautiful" she said a tear going down her cheek, "she looks like her mother an equally incredible lioness" Zira responded, Rafiki came and gently took the baby out of Hasara's arms examining the cub closely, "Hasara for now your body cannot afford to lose the fluids necessary to raise this child, you were near death when we found you and you've just begun to recover." Rafiki told her, "how long will it take?" Hasara asked, "at least a year maybe longer" Rafiki answered, "my daughter can't grow up in this tree, so I'll need someone to take care of her until I recover, but who will do that?" Hasara asked regretful that she even had to make this choice, "I might have a candidate Sarabi, she knows how to be a mother, she's responsible I can't think of a better choice." Zira answered, "this might also help Sarabi with her recovery" Rafiki said, "yes, especially if it will help her as well" Hasara agreed, "very well I will find her" Zira said she left the tree to find Sarabi though she already knew where she was.

Sarabi was sitting in front of Mufasa and Simba's graves longing to finally wake up and realize these last eight years were nothing more than a horrible nightmare to turn around to and see Simba playing with his fathers ear, and Mufasa telling her that before sun rise he was just her son. It never happened they were gone and she was alone, Sarabi felt tears filling her eyes, "I had a feeling I would find you here, you've spent so much of your time in tears it breaks my heart sister." Zira told her while sitting beside the graves, "why are you here" Sarabi asked, "because you are Sarabi you're not getting better it's been eight years and I'm worried about you, I'm worried what you might do." Zira stated, "how am I supposed to feel I keep hoping this is all a nightmare, you would think after eight years I would get the message, I'm just too foolish." Sarabi sobbed, "no sister, what happened to you was awful and hoping that it wasn't real is not foolish." Zira said before embracing her sister, "I should've been there Zira if I had just gone with them" Sarabi said sorrowfully, "then you would be dead too and I would've lost both a friend and a sister and your husbands legacy would be over" Zira tried to reason, Sarabi was done having this conversation, "what did you want with me?" Sarabi asked, "Hasara just gave birth to a girl" Zira told her, "but she's too weak to properly nurture it but that cub needs someone to raise her and I think that's you" Zira concluded, "so what take on a baby cub disregard the memory of my own son is that what you would have me do?" Sarabi seethed, "no your son's memory will always remain but that child still needs a mother." Zira reasoned, "than find someone else there is no way I'm doing something that will do nothing but remind of me of my son." Sarabi stated, she wasn't going to change her mind, "alright, I'm sorry" Zira turned away from Sarabi, "they wouldn't want you to live like this and neither do I" Zira said before leaving, Sarabi ignored her and continued to look at the graves of the family she lost when she was certain no one was nearby she began to cry again.

Zira arrived back at Rafiki's tree where Hasara was holding the cub, "so is it set?" she asked, Zira lowered her head, "Sarabi wants nothing to do with this" Zira told them, "I expected such a reaction, no matter we will find another" Rafiki said, "that won't be necessary I already have" Hasara said, "who?" Zira asked, "you Zira" Hasara answered, "me, I'm a leader and I already have a son I can't do this" Zira responded, "you're the only one other than Sarabi I would trust with my child" Hasara told her, "Sarafina is a great mother she could do it" Zira tried to reason, "her daughter is traumatized dealing with the same thing Sarabi is you don't have that kind of burden" Hasara explained, Zira pondered it before finally giving in, "alright but I'm still not certain, what is her name" Zira asked, Hasara smiled, "Vitani" Hasara answered, Zira liked the sound of it, "come here Zira I want you to see her" Hasara asked, Zira walked up to them, Hasara placed Vitani in Zira's arms, Zira looked at her uncertain, Vitani giggled and grasped her paw to her nose which she began playing with, Zira's expression soften and she held the cub close, she sees her adorable blue eyes and feels her heart melt, she hugs Vitani closely feeling the beating of her cute heart as well as her own.

Zira thought back to the moment, the moment she gained a daughter it brought her true happiness she loved everything about her so much that she would often forget she wasn't her real mother and that their bond was only temporarily she had agreed but even though her word was important to her, her honor meant nothing in this case, Vitani meant too much as horrible as it was Zira honestly thought she loved her more than her own son though she still loved Nuka of that there was no doubt. She didn't like having to do this but she couldn't lose Vitani and she wouldn't blame Hasara for leaving when she recovered, however despite Hasara truly being one of Zira's closest friends she wasn't Vitani. With that thought Zira began soaking the piece of meat in the basket letting it absorb the liquid as she had done many times, Vitani was getting older eventually Hasara would see that they had bonded too much when that time came Zira could finally stop doing this, and after that Hasara could do whatever she wanted with her next cub. Zira felt her regret retuning she cared about Hasara maybe she could just talk to her about this but what if she said no, then her daughter would be lost, the moment her daughter popped into her mind she continued it happened frequently she would doubt but then she would just think of Vitani the rest was easy in comparison.


	4. Chapter 4

: Chapter 3:

Difficult situation

Scar was sitting in the den with Nuka when he heard a massive amount of complaining coming from outside below Pride Rock, what were they complaining about now, "Nuka you be king for the day" Scar said, "sorry I'm afraid I have way too much on my plate." Nuka replied, "your staring at the wall, you look so busy" Scar responded, "hey this is taxing work you yourself told me" Nuka said, "maybe you shouldn't listen to everything I say" Scar said back, "then we agree I'm not going out there" Nuka stated, , Scar frowned his son was really good at this he was only one who could match him snark for snark, "I'm beginning to regret everything I taught you" Scar said, "another winning statement from mister positive attitude" Nuka said sarcastically, Scar's smirk got bigger, "your sister would do it is she more lion than you" Scar asked snickering, Nuka looked down in defeat his father had him he couldn't let Vitani be cooler than him, "alright I'll see what's up" Nuka said, Scar grabbed his son and pulled him back into the cave, "um no, I'll handle this, I'm little worried the trouble you would cause" Scar said before going to see his all adoring crowd, "trouble, well when do I do that?" Nuka asked not at all sounding sincere, he really reminded Scar of himself, like father like son, well hopefully not too much.

Sarabi was sleeping when she heard the hyenas and the pride bickering, could they handle anything on their own she got up and peaked outside the cave, Sarafina was with the pride while Shenzi was leading the hyenas, what were they fighting over, Sarabi decided she didn't care she'd let Sarafina handle this of course assuming she could. "Eeryone please calm down, now what is this about Shenzi?" Sarafina asked "oh come on you fur ball hair rejects have seen it, the herds are getting smaller that means they know about our full hunting squad who blew our cover?" Shenzi demanded, "there's no way to know which side it was or if it was any" Sarafina stated, "oh come on, so what the herd just magically started moving for no reason" Banzai said, "the drought hit things hard water is running low that could be the cause as well" Sarafina tried to reason, "they didn't leave during other droughts" Shenzi fired back, "yes but there hasn't ever been this many hunters to manage either one of us could make a mistake and we wouldn't even know it" Sarafina said, "you saying I can't keep track of my own clan!?" Shenzi said angrily, "no, yes, maybe well I, I, I don't know" Sarafina finally stuttered out, she wasn't a leader and had never been good at making decisions especially big ones that affected countless lifes.

Sarabi had seen enough this debate was pathetic everyone knew what the cause was but were unwilling to admit, fine they wanted her to lead, she would lead. Sarabi scraped her claws all the way down a stone wall, her claws making a screeching sound that alerted both sides. "you're too kind for your own good Sarafina" Sarabi scolded, she walked out of the den and all the lionesses dropped down in submission Sarafina being one of the first, "I'm sorry Sarabi I'm no good at this" Sarafina apologized, Sarabi placed a comforting hand on her friends shoulder before turning to the hyenas, "I'll make this quick and too the point, the herds moving is your fault." Sarabi stated, "excuse me, that's a pretty bold accusation." Banzai seethed, "we have had droughts before Mufasa had one that lasted three years, we never ran out of food completely." Sarabi explained, "we haven't yet either" Shenzi stated, "you over hunted just like I know you would when you arrived, the Pride Lands were never meant for poachers" Sarabi stated, "what did you just call her!?" Banzai demanded, "I was referring to all of you but the simple truth is this would've happened if not for Scar" Sarabi said, "Scar has made a complete mockery out of the throne, it's his fault this happened" Sarabi said bluntly, "oh is it now, I see you've come out of hibernation." Scar spat, standing on top of Pride Rock, Sarabi stared up at him glaring daggers, "I see it's the king of fools" She said coldly, "do you have any idea what I can do to you for saying that?" Scar hissed, "of course fits the petulant child you are" Sarabi stated, "you will address me with respect, I am the king!" Scar roared, "any lion that must scream I am the king is merely a boy" Sarabi fired back. The hyenas began growling at Sarabi who paid them no heed, "apologize to Scar and we won't eviscerate you" Shenzi said, a hyena beside her started to laugh uncontrollably at the prospect of the attack, "yeah and Ed looks like he would really like that." Banzai said while Ed continued to laugh, The lioness jumped to Sarabi's aid, "leave her alone" Sarafina demanded.

The sides growled at each other and got ready to strike, when another roar shook them both, "what are you doing you are all one pride save your energy for where it matters!" Zira demanded, "they would blame this all on us" Shenzi tried to reason, "enough the increased hyena activity is obviously the source of the problem but we will find a solution to it together, and any lion or hyena who lay a claw on each other will answer to me do you understand!" Zira commanded, "but how can we work with a group who doesn't trust us?" Banzai asked, Zira jumped down from the ledge allowing her full size to show, "you trust them no more, the problem is that neither side is willing to accept their part of the blame, the hyenas are the cause for the herds, the pride is unwilling to accept that they could've better kept track of you" Zira stated, "I can handle my own pack Zira" Shenzi said defiantly, Zira turned to her glaring, "you will address me as queen, you are my friend but you will not get special treatment, you obviously can't manage your clan so all hunts from here on out will be reported directly to me when you have learned to work with each other then I will trust you again." Zira commanded. Sarafina smiled at Zira she was being harsh but fair she was grateful to have her, "as you wish your grace" Sarafina said bowing, The rest of lions and hyenas began to roar in protest, "enough your queen has spoken, now fall in line or suffer the consequences, that is my final verdict!" Scar growled.

Sarabi growled in anger like Sarafina she was pleased with Zira's leadership although it was certainly different from hers Zira's way of running things was almost like a military fitting since Zira was a military leader, and to see her resolve a situation so effectively only to watch Scar swoop in and take all the credit enraged her.!" "you did nothing this was all Zira!" Sarabi shouted, "Zira is my queen and I am her king!" Scar thundered, "you're a mockery of a king, Mufasa would've solved this situation himself not let someone else do it and take all the credit!" Sarabi spat. "Mufasa! Mufasa how dare you!" Scar screamed, Zira moved in front of Sarabi, "I'll handle this, it's the queens job to handle the hunting." Zira said though she felt anger too at Sarabi's words, Scar growled and turned away, "the next time you say something like that there will be consequences!" Scar hissed before departing.

Zira then turned her attention to Sarabi, "what in the kings name were you thinking Scar could kill you for what you said!" Zira demanded, "you handled that well and then he takes all the credit." Sarabi said, "I don't care about the credit all I care about is keeping this pride together Scar can take whatever credit he wants." Zira replied, "you're a great queen Zira but you deserve a better king." Sarabi told her, Zira scowled at her remark, "you don't tell me rather my mate is right for me or not did I do that when you were marrying Mufasa, I love him regardless, he may not entirely know what he's doing but the Pride's not putting an effort into giving him a chance either." Zira stated, "he's destroying my husbands legacy." Sarabi said, "did he bring the drought, he's in difficult situation the reason I handle this because he doesn't know what to do but he does try he didn't ask for this" Zira reasoned, "bringing the hyenas was a mistake anyone should be able see through." Sarabi countered, "yes it was risky but Scar is trying to save an entire species and end a conflict that lasted generations why do you resent him for that?" Zira asked, "I don't know, but look at this place we can't stay here we have to go somewhere." Sarabi stated, "I understand your concern but what if we leave and someone else takes our kingdom we'd have to fight a war to reclaim it, look past your own pain and think sister." Zira rationalized, "I just hate seeing my home reduced to this." Sarabi said with sorrow, Zira placed her paw on her shoulder, "we'll endure sister we always do." Zira told her, "then I want to be a part of the hunting squad." Sarabi requested, "no, you can't stand the hyenas and the squad requires teamwork I'm sorry Sarabi but you've left me no other option until you have dealt with your anger and inner turmoil you are forbidden from rejoining the hunt." Zira stated.

Sarabi was at loss for words, "what" she finally said, "I'm your sister Zira!" Sarabi roared, "I'm the queen I can't show any favoritism, you're my sister but you're also a liability to the pride not to mention yourself." Zira said regretfully, "I have it under control!" Sarabi shouted, "No you've never had it under control if not for Sarafina and myself you would've starved to death, because you don't care if you die! But have you ever taken into consideration that we do that I do!" Zira screamed at her, Sarabi couldn't think of anything to say, "If you won't save yourself willingly then I will force you too! You will be watched you will be monitored until I decide that it's save to leave you on your own. That is my final verdict!" Zira concluded, she then gestured Sarabi to enter the den, Sarabi looked at Zira with shock before obeying, Zira looked at her with pity, "I don't want to do this, but I love you too much to risk it I hope you can understand that." Zira said sorrowfully before making before turning away she was hurting and she needed to talk to someone.

Zira was holding a lone lion cub in her arms, just by looking at him she could tell he was going to be strong the cub also bared a strong resemblance to Scar, she turned to Hasara who was smiling at the cub, "this was sooner than expected." Zira said, "yes I was surprised as well I had a bit of laughter fit when I found out" Hasara replied, "why would you be nervous?" Zira asked, "I haven't been a mother I don't know if I'll be good at it" Hasara said nervously, "you're the kindest person I know you'll put most mothers to shame" Zira told her compassionately, "assuming I ever get better" Hasara said sadly, "soon Hasara, this cub will be yours for all their childhood" Zira told her and she meant it, Hasara smiled warmly, "thank you Zira, I still can't believe you were forced to do that to your own sister" Hasara said with pity, "it's for her own good, but she'll pull through I believe in her and I trust her" Zira responded softly, "Sarabi is lucky to have you I hope she sees that" Hasara told her, "maybe, so can I hear that name you had in mind?" Zira asked, "Kovu, in honor of the noble family that took me in" Hasara said compassionately, "does Scar know?" Zira questioned, "um yes he came by shortly after the birth he seemed interested in my cub, it was a little worrisome" Hasara said before letting out a small chuckle that escalated into nervous laughter, "calm down Hasara everything is fine, just rest I'll talk to Scar and see what he wanted" Zira told her, "alright could I see Kovu" Hasara requested, "of course he's your son" Zira said placing the cub in his mothers arms, Zira then turned away from Hasara, "in time, everything will be better my friend" Zira told her before leaving and she completely meant it she just needed a little more time.

Zira made her way back to the den where she rested herself next to Scar, "late night I see, did you see the child" he asked her, "I did it was unexpected, are you cheating on me Scar?" Zira joked, "If I cheated I don't even want to know what you would do to me" Scar replied, Zira smiled as she snuggled closer to him, "well I would make sure that you could never lay with another lioness again" Zira answered, "Ouch, a little harsh, now you're scaring me a little don't know if I want you so close now" Scar said though he was smiling now too, "he did look a lot like you though" Zira said, "yes it was a little weird" Scar responded, "he's perfect for my heir" Scar said, "but he's not your son" Zira stated, "Nuka is too frail you know this him being king is too risky a risk I'm not willing to take, and Vitani" Scar reasoned, "Vitani doesn't want to be queen anyway" Zira responded, "good then the only problem that remains is Hasara I could think of plenty of solutions for that" Scar stated, Zira pushed herself on him, "none of which you will implement" she said firmly, Scar growled a bit, "do not give me orders Zira" Scar demanded, "I'm not but I know her and violence won't be necessary" Zira told him, "I want Kovu for my heir, my decision is final" Scar said firmly, "and you will just let me handle it" Zira said.

Scar said nothing and turned around staring deep into her eyes while Zira too gazed lovingly, they nuzzled each other before licking each others cheek, "I love you" Scar said, "and I love too Scar, always" Zira replied, "mommy, Daddy" Vitani said in almost a whisper, "what is it Vitani?" Scar asked in tired voice, "I had a nightmare can I sleep in here?" Vitani asked scared, "there's nothing to be afraid of Vitani" Scar mumbled, "but I could've sworn I saw a monster in the dark" Vitani whimpered, "well then let's check it together no monster can take the two of us" Zira said while leading her daughter back to the small section not far from her and Scars chamber and Vitani pointed where she saw it a strangely shaped rock, "it's just a shadow no monsters in here, but to be on the safe side you can sleep with your father and me" Zira told her, "thank you mommy" Vitani said, Zira smiled and the two of them headed back to Scar, Scar wrapped a paw around Vitani holding her close, while Zira lay next to her, Vitani tried to snuggle near her, resulting in Zira moving close to her and placing her paw around her as well, "night mommy" Vitani whispered, "goodnight Vitani" Zira told her before gently licking her the three of them then went to sleep, Nuka walked in and sat next to them only to find Scars paw wrap around him and nuzzle him, the family then drifted to sleep together.


	5. Chapter 5

: Chapter 4:

Simba's memory

The hyenas were gathering at their cave to discuss the growing tensions between the lions and hyenas, "we need a proper solutions for this how can we actually work alongside these lions when they're so quick throw us under the bus" Banzai asked, "ha ha ha" Ed cackled, "good plan buddy I like it for it's out of the box thinking" Banzai said sarcastically, "well what can we do Zira's orders were pretty clear but how can we actually work with them any suggestions?" Shenzi said, "well you're Zira's best friend talk with her" Banzai requested, "Zira made it clear she's showing no favoritism that's not gonna work" Shenzi answered, "well maybe we can do as she says and work with them" Huzuni said, "after how they treated her, us why should we?" Banzai questioned, "I don't know because the whole kingdom will collapse if we don't!" Huzuni stated "how can none of you see that!?"

Shenzi knew Huzuni was right, "well you're the expert with getting along with lions any suggestions?" Shenzi asked, "Just work with them trust each other it's no different than if you're with a hyena." Huzuni reasoned, "okay but what if they don't want to work with us in any way?" Banzai asked though his last words suggested a completely different meaning directed at Huzuni alone. "I don't know I'm still trying to find out, but the only thing you can do right now is try." He stated, with that he turned away, "off to see his love who doesn't even want to see him." a hyena mocked, Huzuni was about to swing his paw and knock his head off, when Banzai did it first knocking him to the ground, "show some compassion you have no idea the pain he is feeling!" Banzai yelled, the rest of the hyenas backed off, while Shenzi just looked in confusion, "I didn't know that mattered to you." Huzuni said, Banzai looked down at the ground trying not to look at her, "I understand kid, believe me I do" he said with a pain in his voice a pain Huzuni knew, "why don't you try and end it?" he asked, "because I know there's nothing there to her, so I just protect her." Banzai said, Huzuni merely nodded in understanding, "yours is lost cause too you know that, your up against something you can't beat." Banzai told him, Huzuni nodded painfully before leaving he was up against something he couldn't beat he realized that long ago.

Eight years ago, Huzuni and Nala rolled playfully down a hill each trying to get the upper hand on the other, Huzuni finally pushed Nala down and pinned her, "pinned you" he said, Nala smiled, "but I still got more wins than you." Nala said smugly, "I'll catch up" he said before tackling her they rolled again, and Nala managed to push him down he gazed deeply into her emerald eyes and for a moment became lost in them, he felt his heart rate accelerate and his blood raced, for a year and half he had known her and the warm tingling feeling in his heart had only grown, though he didn't tell her he dreamed about her all the time now, and every time she pinned him her paws pushing on his chest made him feeling like electricity was surging through him, if that was what a mere touch from her felt like, he couldn't help but wonder not trying to sound creepy or anything but he still wondered what her kiss would feel like he had experienced it in his dreams but he knew that was not the same thing, he had wanted to ask her out for so long but always managed to hold back but he had known her for awhile maybe now would work, "hey Nala" Huzuni asked feeling his whole body trembling though he didn't show it, "yes" Nala responded, "I was wondering something" Huzuni began to say but Nala cut him off, "you have a crush on me and you are asking me out" Nala said, "how'd you know" Huzuni asked, "your crush on me is as obvious as a thunderstorm about as subtle too" Nala answered, "oh well would you like to go out?" Huzuni asked, Nala wasn't sure about what she should say but they had known each other for awhile what would one date hurt, "sure, why not" Nala said, "really" Huzuni said in surprise, Nala just smiled and nodded, Huzuni cheered and pranced up and down, Nala watched him in amusement he was adorable, what could one date really hurt, Huzuni was thinking the same thing, what could hurt.

What could hurt, the words were now like the punch line of a joke and he didn't get it until it was too late, he made his way to the den only to see Nala wasn't there well if she wasn't in the den he knew where she was. Nala was sitting beside the gorge the very place where she lost Simba her best friend and her eventual mate, it ached more than Nala could imagine she missed him so much so she always came back here hoping to find some trace that proved Simba could've escaped, she never could of course but she still kept searching. "This place is toxic to you Nala" Huzuni said having appeared beside her, "I have to find him some sign that he escaped" Nala said desperately, Huzuni sighed in pity, "you have to stop doing this, Nala I'm sorry but if he was alive he would've returned by now." He told her, "you don't know that" Nala said, "you meant everything to him he would've returned because I don't think he could bare living without you, don't look here Nala, look above one of them is him watching over you and he will always be there both above and within you." Huzuni told her, Nala finally broke and buried herself in his shoulder sobbing, "I miss him I would give anything to have him back." Nala sobbed, Huzuni held her comforting her, "if I could bring him back I would, even if it meant taking his place now" he told her, and he actually would he would give up his life if it would bring Simba back to Nala, the thought of her being happy was worth his very survival, and he also knew that Nala would likely agree to the change in a heartbeat, he was nothing compared to Simba it was shown very clearly to him on that night his only date with her.

Huzuni walked alongside the water hole with Nala who had cleaned her fur up to be more presentable, Huzuni on the other hand not only cleaned his fur but also trimmed areas of it he groomed himself from top to bottom, tonight was going to unforgettable, he knew it, he could feel it, and so far it had lived up to that claim, they explored pretty much the entire pride lands rolled down fields, went swimming and now they were walking alongside the waterhole the stars sparkling above them a sparkle that made Nala's eyes even more beautiful. The two of them rested their backs on the grass, Nala smiled which Huzuni returned, "this has been fun" Nala said, "yeah it's been great" Huzuni replied, it was kind of funny nothing they did when you thought about it was actually special, of course Huzuni knew it wasn't the events that made the day special, it was Nala, he could do those things with anybody else and it wouldn't matter but tonight it was all perfect beautiful for one simple reason he was with her, that was all that mattered, Nala could ask to do nothing but stare at the wall and he would treasure it because he was with her, if he was with her, then it was special because Nala was special and in turn made everything else special.

Nala and Huzuni gazed at the stars, Nala turned to him smiling warmly, he returned it while gazing deep into her eyes, "Huzuni" Nala said softly, "Nala" Huzuni said her name as if it was the personification of happiness which in his mind she was. He lost himself in her and without thinking gently nuzzled her. He felt a wetness on his shoulder like something was dripping on it he then heard a sob and he knew it was her. The sound of her crying was agony to him what was wrong he had to find out he couldn't bare to see her like this, "what's wrong Nala" he asked, "I'm just thinking of him right now." Nala answered, despite being in the pride lands for almost two years Huzuni didn't know much about them mainly because not a lot of people liked him. Was she actually in love with another person and he made her feel she betrayed him, he couldn't be responsible for that, "wait am I interfering with something" Huzuni asked pushing himself away from her, "it's Simba okay, I was thinking about him!" Nala screamed at him, "I didn't know you knew him" Huzuni said, it was true no one told him though that was because nobody wanted to talk to him and her mother was so busy recently he'd be lucky to get a minute with her. "he was my best friend and we were to be betrothed" Nala sobbed, wow no wonder she kept turning him down, she lost her best friend and eventual mate and here he was thinking he could take his place. "I'm sorry Nala I never should've asked you out today." Huzuni said who was fighting tears he wouldn't cry right now when he was alone he'd let his tears out, "I'm sorry but I rushed this, this was a mistake." Nala told him.

It hurt to hear, this had been one of the best nights of his life and apparently it meant nothing to her, he would get used to that feeling, "you're right I should've just left you alone the moment you were talking to the other cubs again" Huzuni said regretfully, "the truth is I never was happy but I thought if I pretended maybe it would become real." Nala told him tears streaming down her cheeks, "I couldn't ever give that to you, but I can at least be there for you now let it all out." He told her while hugging her in comfort and she did for the next several minutes Nala cried until Huzuni's should was soaked with her tears, she had finally regained control of herself, "I'll take you home, we're done" he said before walking her back home he hugged her gently before sending her into the den.

It was game over, he didn't have a chance to win her and he wasn't sure he wanted to she was Simba's and it wasn't his place to defy that he looked up at the stars, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt her, I can never be what you were but I promise I'll at least keep her safe" he said to the stars, "I'll do my best but I don't think it will be enough I'm nothing compared to you, I'm not you Simba." He said finally allowing himself to cry, he was a waste he was just a hyena. He should be the one dead not Simba.

Huzuni walked with Nala back to the den he hugged her gently before letting her go in he saw Sarafina and Sarabi watching, "aw isn't that so moving?" Sarabi asked, "yes what he does for Nala it moves me." Sarafina said smiling at him he turned away, "aw I think our hyena friend is a little nervous" Sarabi said, "I think he likes her" Sarabi said jokingly, "yes Sarabi you're not helping him" Sarafina said, Huzuni looked up confused, "aw why don't you just tell her the truth" Sarabi said like she was talking to a child, "Sarabi I think that's enough" Sarafina said, Sarabi ignored her, this piece of hyena filth believed he could possibly take the place of her son in Nala's heart and now she was going hammer home just how wrong he was. "go on now, I'm sure she'll return it, she'll tell you how much she loves you, you'll embrace her in your arms and become mates" Sarabi said mockingly, "Sarabi this is unnecessary!" Sarafina screamed, Huzuni just stood dumbfounded each mocking word like a brutal stab to his heart, "have children what would you prefer a son or a daughter, then you can live happily ever after, well you would if this were a fantasy." Sarabi said cruelly, "Sarabi enough!" Sarafina shouted, "no, my son meant the world to Nala and she meant everything to him, for this filthy degenerate creature to even think he could possibly be with her is a mockery to Simba's memory, hear me and hear me well hyena your kind have no place here, and you have no place with her, you are not my son, you are not Simba, You're just a filthy hyena!" Sarabi roared in rage, Huzuni stared at her not even bothering to hide his tears his hopes his dreams and the love he felt for Nala had just been cruelly mocked, "I know I'm not your son, your right I don't have a place here, I should be the one dead not Simba!" Huzuni cried before running out of the den his tears dripping on the ground he fled.

Sarafina turned away from Sarabi with disgust that was heartless. Sarabi paid her no heed but she did think back to Huzuni's tears maybe she had gone too far, no a hyena was a hyena. Mufasa decreed that they would not be here and as such they shouldn't. Sarabi's thoughts were interrupted by an expected voice, "that was cruel mom" it was Simba but how it couldn't be, "Simba I can't believe I'm actually seeing you." Sarabi sobbed, as she tried to embrace him but Simba stopped her, "no not after that" Simba told her, "he's trying to take your place and no one can" Sarabi said tears filling her eyes, "no that's all in your head mom" Simba told her, "no it's true I can see it Scar thinks he can take your fathers place that hyena thinks he can take yours I know it's true!" Sarabi shouted, "You can't see mom" Simba said to her as he began to fade, "no, no Simba don't leave me again!" Sarabi cried, as Simba faded a bright light obscured him it was blinding. Sarabi screamed as the light burned her eyes, "Simba!" she called out to him, "you can't see, mom!" Simba voice echoed as the light consumed her causing her to collapse and scream shielding her eyes as she felt them burn and in an instant it was gone. Sarabi looked around and saw she was still in the den what had happened was Simba real and even more so what was that blinding light? What did Simba mean?


	6. Chapter 6

: Chapter 5:

The Abyss

Sarabi was getting ready to join with the rest of the pride for their meal today, of course after Scar had fairly divided it up. Fairly what a joke, the favoritism he showed his family was blatantly obvious there was barely ever enough left to feed half the pride, another thing Mufasa wouldn't do. How much longer would Sarabi sit idly by and let Scar make a mockery out of the lion legacy, she would not endure it much longer and when that time came may the kings help Scar and whoever stood with him.

Sarafina looked at Sarabi coldly she was still disgusted with Sarabi's actions to Huzuni. After her friends cruel treatment of him Sarafina immediately rushed to the hyena cave to ensure he was alright, the things Sarabi said were the kind of the things that made the depressed commit suicide, and Huzuni was depressed. He was alright though he cried all night, Sarafina kept a close eye on him for the rest of the night. She wasn't sure she could talk to Sarabi. "Sarafina I'm sorry for you seeing me the way you did last night." Sarabi told her, "don't apologize to me, it wasn't my love and dreams that you crushed!" Sarafina responded, "you know I hate hyenas to see one with Nala just enrages me." Sarabi explained, "I heard rumors around the pride they said you were screaming last night." Sarafina said, "it was a nightmare" Sarabi explained, "you're still getting worse you need to pull yourself together Sarabi." Sarafina told her, Sarabi wasn't sure she could.

Scar arrived in the den holding the part of the meal that would go to the pride, "this is what remains you may divide it up however you see fit" he told them before throwing the meat to them. The lionesses looked at the meat questioning how they could possibly divide it equally, "we were expecting more" Sarafina said nervously, "we were expecting a meal!" one of the lionesses said, "Are you saying you are unsatisfied with my generous offer?" Scar asked with a bit scowl, Sarafina immediately, "no it's just this will be difficult to divide among everyone" She said almost stuttering, "And whose fault is that for not catching a bigger kill?" Scar coldly said. The lionesses roared in protest, "you're pinning this on us we don't see you doing anything to get food!" one spat, Scar menacingly approached her, "care to say that again" he said while scraping his claws on the floor, the lioness trembled and gulped, before summiting and bowing, "I'm sorry your majesty have mercy" she pleaded, Scar smirked, "very well being the just king I am I shall forgive your insolence" he said while tearing a small piece of meat off the kill, "this time" he emphasized before throwing the meat to pack of ravaging hyenas while staring the lioness in the face, she watched as the hyenas tore the meat to shreds, "is the message clear" Scar asked, "yes your majesty" the lioness said terrified. "Good" Scar said.

Sarafina wanted to say something about Scars message but at the moment she was too scared like the rest she submitted, "you are merciful your highness" she said. Sarabi watched Sarafina and the pack grovel with disgust they were weak, they couldn't stand up to him they wouldn't get a proper meal and their fear would eventually starve them, they needed her leadership, and she needed their loyalty, if she were succeed in protecting the legacy of her family and preserving the pride then it was time to set the foundations of the rebellion. "I fine show of force it's only thing as a king you know how to do" Sarabi hissed, Scar turned to her in anger, "I showed you mercy once hold your tongue" Scar growled, "they are too afraid to stand up to you but the pride should not fear their king, the king should fear his pride" Sarabi said staring him dead in the face, "is that a threat Sarabi?" Scar said seething, "the truth a truth Mufasa knew" Sarabi said glaring, "you dare utter that name to me again!" Scar roared striking her Sarabi fell to the ground and picked herself up, "I do it is the name of the true king" Sarabi said defiantly, "the dead king, he is dead Sarabi, vulture bait just like your son who likely lies in pieces." Scar said cruelly, Sarabi roared in fury, "then you can lie in pieces as well!" Sarabi jumped at Scar claws extracted, only for Sarafina to intercept her.

Sarabi struggled against Sarafina who held her down, "let me go Sarafina!" Sarabi roared, "Are you insane Sarabi that was treason!" Sarafina fired back, "yes it was now give her to me or share her punishment" Scar demanded, Sarafina felt the blood from her face draining she had make this choice and she knew the answer, "no" was all she said, "excuse me, I gave you an order" Scar said, "and I said no Taka" Sarafina said strongly adding his real name for effect, Scar was seething how dare she refer to him with that name and how dare she defy him but what could he do, Scar leaned down to both of them, "I should feed you both to the hyenas" he whispered, "but you won't you'll lose control of the pride if you kill us both" Sarabi said smugly, "perhaps but I have a better idea" Scar said grinning, he took the meat from the pride, "if you will not obey then you can all go hungry." He told them while grinning, "and you have these two to thank for it because of them your cubs will not eat tonight and likely not tomorrow either" Scar said smiled cruelly, The lionesses protested, "we'll go hungry but at least feed the cubs!" one of them said, "I'm afraid it's too late for that, now leave and return to your caves, unless you want to argue further" Scar said while throwing another piece of meat to the hyenas and relishing the prides fear, they all bowed in submission and left, Scar turned to Sarabi and Sarafina, "they're going to eat you both alive tonight, enjoy" Scar said while baring his teeth, he then turned and went back to his cave.

Sarabi pushed Sarafina off her, "what are doing I could've prevented all this!" Sarabi shouted, "by attempting to kill the king, you're lucky he didn't kill any of us! Sarafina screamed, "I knew he wouldn't his response was about what I expected." Sarabi said coldly, "you willingly let the pride go hungry!" Sarafina screamed at her, "no I already took a chunk of the meal and hid it for once Scar wasn't the reason it was small" Sarabi said, "how'd you do this unnoticed?" Sarafina asked, "Zira monitors my cave and the pride lands she doesn't monitor Pride Rock except for the top, so I can mostly move around it unnoticed" Sarabi answered, "why for what purpose" Sarafina asked uncertain, "so that the pride finally see the true extent of Scars tyranny, and have something to rally against" Sarabi explained, "we can't overthrow Scar, not with all the hyenas" Sarafina replied, "we're going to turn them against him as well, all they care about is food the moment that begins to run short they'll doubt him and without them Scar will have no choice but to step down" Sarabi stated, Sarafina was surprised it was a good plan, "and who takes his place", she asked, "no one yet, there have been eras without kings before we will endure" Sarabi concluded, Sarafina for the first time in a decade saw the queen Sarabi used to be the one willing to risk herself to protect the pride, she bowed to her, "I stand with you" she said, Sarabi nodded, "the food is hidden in Nala's den Zira would never look there begin dispensing it" Sarabi ordered, Sarafina complied and headed for the den, she was ready, ready to restore the pride lands to the former glory she turned and for a moment saw Simba looking at her, she shook her head and the image was gone, she needed to find out what this meant and she knew someone who just might have the answer.

Sarabi made her way to Rafiki's tree where she saw Zira departing so that's where she was, Zira saw her coming and almost groaned, "when will realize your just making things worse?" Zira asked, Sarabi smirked, "I know what I am doing" she said, Zira merely shook her head, "I hope so sister because I can't protect you from Scar forever" Zira replied before leaving.

Sarabi watched her sister leave before entering the tree. "Rafiki!" she called out to him, "Sarabi I did not think I would see you" Rafiki said cheerfully, "yes I need your wisdom now" Sarabi requested, "of course it is never too late to help someone in need." Rafiki accepted, "what's has been bothering you?" he asked, "I had a vision I saw Simba he seemed disappointed in me" she told him, "why would your son be disappointed in you" Rafiki asked, "I mocked Huzuni's feeling for Nala" Sarabi answered, "you already know what you said was wrong, just as when you nearly attacked the king" Rafiki told her, "I do not regret that, Scar is a fool he has shamed the legacy of the lions and laid ruin to all my mate built as well as those hyena filth!" Sarabi spat, "such anger and rage Sarabi, so lost" Rafiki told her, "enough I know who I am!" Sarabi shouted, "careful Sarabi you are sitting right at the edge of the abyss and you could find yourself lost in it" Rafiki said, Sarabi listened to Rafiki words, "I feel I am missing something, Simba keeps telling me I can't see and then there's a blinding light what does it mean" Sarabi asked, "a blinding light, I wonder" Rafiki said while moving to the side of his tree and grabbing an ancient fruit, "take this, I think it will help you finally understand what you need to" Rafiki placing the fruit in front of her, "I don't need to understand anything!" Sarabi screamed while knocking the fruit away, "what is that light Rafiki!?" Sarabi demanded, "you will find out yourself one day, leave I cannot help you right now, but careful of the abyss Sarabi and not all of them send you into the unknown." Rafiki told her, Sarabi listened to his words and then left, there was a secret she didn't know but what was it?

Sarabi was sleeping in her cave her body trembling her breathing heavy, all she could hear was screams, "mom help me!" she heard Simba, "mom!" Simba screamed. Sarabi was standing above the gorge she could see Simba running desperately from a herd of stampeding wildebeest, "help!" Simba cried, "Simba I'm coming my son!" Sarabi called out to him sliding down the gorge she then saw Scar and Mufasa running into the gorge, Mufasa dived into the Stampede grabbing Simba and dodging the herd he put him on a rock but was rammed by one of their horns, "Mufasa!" Sarabi screamed while trying to make her way to him.

Scar was resting in his cave his body tossing and turning his terrified cries heard, "no get away, get away" Scar was running through the pride lands a massive shadow chasing him it crushed everything in it's path, Scar turned to the hyenas but they were no where to be seen, the shadow cast over him a massive paw descending down, Scar dived out of the way he raced toward Pride Rock but a massive group of lionesses jumped down baring their teeth at him, "you are alone" a massive booming voice told him, Scar fled but he couldn't control his legs who found himself at the gorge where the shadow revealed himself golden fur with a brown mane his hulking form towered over everyone, "now you pay for your crimes" Mufasa told him, Scar cowered.

Sarabi ran toward Mufasa but no matter how fast she could never catch him, she saw Simba's rock be smashed and he fell into the stampede, "mom help me!" "Simba!" Sarabi cried, but it was to late she watched as a wildebeest hoof came down on him she heard the most sickening snap she then looked up and saw Mufasa plummeting into the gorge the stampede trampling over him, "no, no!" Sarabi screamed.

Scar cowered before Mufasa, "your kingdom will wither and die" Mufasa decreed and the entire pride lands began to decay away, "and now you will suffer the same pain you've visited on other" Mufasa roared, "dad" Scar heard Nuka cry out, "leave my son alone please" Scar begged, "my son is dead and now so will yours" Sarabi said tossing the young cub off the gorge which filled with a stampede. Scar heard Nuka's cries and then they were horribly silenced, "you killed me, my son and broke my mate, now you face the same punishment." Mufasa said seething, he then knocked Scar into the stampede.

Sarabi screamed to the heavens and charged at the wildebeest, "you're all going to die!" Sarabi vowed, she charged at wildebeest and sunk her claws straight into its back she spun around and stabbed another in the gut, she jumped and went for its throat. She sunk her teeth into another ones neck before slashing her claws at another's chest, she saw the blood flow and felt splatter of it on her face. They would all die, every single on of them.

Scar disappeared into the stampede and found himself surrounded by fire and hyenas, ravaging hungry looking hyenas, "welcome Taka" a female voice said no not her anyone but her, "I have something I want to show you." Kecila said smiling sadistically, Scar saw a swarm of images around him he watched as Zira went mad and murdered Sarabi before turning her attention to the rest of the pride, Vitani was beside her, "do you know the thrill of killing a cub" Kecila asked, "Scar then watched as Zira and Vitani brought their claws down on them, a mad look in Zira's eye, and a dead look in Vitani's he then watched Sarafina bring her claws down on her and her body slump, "enough!" Mufasa thundered summoning a massive tidal wave that struck Zira and swept her away. "No! Zira, Vitani!" Scar cried out, "don't worry nothing ever truly ends here" Kecila said as hyenas with piercing red eyes closed on him they jumped at him and piled on top of him biting and tearing, their claws and teeth ripping him apart, all he could hear were his cries of agony, the screams of his family, and the maniacal laughter of Kecila. Scar screamed and shot awake looking around he was still in the den but he couldn't help but wonder if his kingdoms current situation was Mufasa's revenge.

Sarabi continued to tear the wildebeest herd to pieces roaring and snarling like a monster but as she continued to slice her way through them, she didn't notice that they weren't wildebeest anymore they were lionesses and hyenas, they cried out trying to reach her but she was in a blind rage, she cut them all down without hesitation, "mom stop!" Simba cried out to her, Sarabi didn't even hear him, "Sarabi look at what you're doing!" Mufasa cried out, Sarabi continued slicing vigorously she didn't even see what she was killing anymore the whole world had turned red and in it a blinding light was beginning to form, "you can't see it Sarabi!" Mufasa cried out, Sarabi screamed as the light blinded her again she looked into the light and she saw it what Mufasa was referring to Scar, She charged at him with blood lust the light burning she swung both her paws for the kill, "mom what are you doing!" Simba cried out before he was cut down, "Sarabi!" Mufasa screamed before he too fell, Sarabi roared in feral savage fury while Scars laughter echoed around her. Sarabi screamed as she looked around her she was in the den everything was normal, but the light and Scar being the source of it in that moment it hit her, Scar was the source of her suffering just as the light was, it was a deception Scar took Simba down to that gorge he lost him her family was dead because of him and now he would pay in blood.

Scar was sitting at the edge of pride rock still trembling from the terrifying nightmare he had, "are you alright I could hear you screaming" Zira asked, Scar paced around the ledge, "Zira is it possible for a king to haunt you" Scar asked, "possibly though I've never heard it this is about Mufasa isn't it?" Zira replied, "can I trust you with something" Scar asked, "if whatever it is I can understand your reasoning yes" Zira answered, "I think Mufasa is tormenting me" Scar said fearfully, "why would he do that" Zira asked, "because I killed him and Simba" Scar confessed, "no it was an accident the stampede" Zira said at a loss for words, "I caused the stampede I took Simba there specifically for that purpose" Scar explained, Zira looked at Scar in shock, "why, he was brother, Sarabi is one of your closest friends why Scar!" Zira shouted.

Scar had expected this kind of reaction considering Sarabi was Zira's sister but he had to tell her, "I wanted to be king" Scar answered, Zira looked at him with disgust, "no there is no way that is your only reason tell me the real reason now!" Zira demanded, "I don't know if there is one" Scar said uncertain, "you will tell me now or I am leaving and the cubs are coming with me, I'm sorry but left me no choice" Zira commanded, "I had nothing you were gone, I hated Sarafina the pride all but rejected me I was alone and there was Mufasa sitting up there everyone loved him he had a perfect mate a son he was happy and I thought what was different and it was the fact that he was king if I could become king maybe finally I would be happy" Scar said his voice cracking, Zira looked at him with pity, "I should've come back long ago but I too lost myself out there" Zira told him, "are you leaving" Scar asked almost broken, "I once made a vow to you I give myself to you, body, mind, heart, and soul." Zira said, "but you said you would" Scar said, "I knew I wouldn't have to follow up on it, what you did was wrong and nothing will change that and you will likely do more in the future but no matter what you do if you are willing to find me and seek forgiveness, I will always love you." Zira said lovingly, Scar couldn't believe he had such an incredible mate, without thinking he kissed her which Zira quickly returned, they wrapped there paws around each other, Scar placing his on her back while Zira held hers on his neck, the two of them lied on top of each other allowing their love and passion to consume them, despite the crimes that both were committing some not even to the others knowledge they, nothing they did was more real than this no matter what happened one thing would remain true above all else they loved each other now and forever, one other thing was also true this would be one of the last time they ever saw each other.

Sarabi moved silently toward Rafiki's tree she snuck into it without his notice and moved through she saw something that caught her eye she saw a chunk of meat obviously meant for Hasara, but there was an interesting scent to it one Hasara would not notice since her senses weren't fully healed, and it made sense it would seem her sister wasn't so pure after all but she did give Sarabi an idea. Sarabi moved through the jungle avoiding Zira's security she made her way to a tree with a small fruit hanging from it the scent matched the one from Hasara's food, "I knew it." Sarabi said quietly, Sarabi sliced the tree and caught the small fruit in her paw, the pride lands were dying and Scar was too proud to admit it so be it Sarabi would force him to see it, and take what matters most to him in the process.

Well what do you think so far i'm not sure how many of these I want to put up because i don't know if people like them I'm getting a lot of views but i need to know if those views are positive seriously if you are a fan of what your reading speak up and review, give me some feedback.


	7. Chapter 7

Well I'm back with more chapters things are a little bleak but it's here in this chapter where things really kick into gear things are about to get worse for our favorite Pride and kingdom.

: Chapter 6:

We're not heroes

Zira was making her way through pride rock searching for Scar but he was no where to be found, well no one in the pride would know so she went to the hyena cave. "Zira I gotta admit I wasn't expecting to see here." Shenzi said, "I'd visit more if I could but I've been busy, so where is Banzai?" Zira said, "Leading a hunt, so what brings you here?" Shenzi asked, "Have you seen Scar?" Zira asked, "uh yeah my clan saw him leaving for one of the near borders, international incident or something" Shenzi answered "if so then he won't be back for a few days" Zira concluded, "then enjoy the day spent it with your children that's where a great mother belongs" Shenzi said, "thank you my friend I will" Zira replied before making her departure. Zira arrived back at Pride Rock to see Vitani who wasn't as energetic as usual, "are you alright Vitani?" Zira asked, "of course I'm fine I'm the ultimate hunter" Vitani said while coughing, Zira turned to see that Nuka was looking ill, "Nuka what's wrong" Zira asked her son holding him, "nothing a good rest won't solve" Nuka said, Zira scooped up Nuka up before he could take off running she grabbed Vitani as well, "hey the ultimate hunter should be allowed to run." Vitani complained, "Well I'm the ultimate hunters mother, and I say we're going to Rafiki's" Zira said dryly while carrying them off to Rafiki's tree she hoped it wasn't anything serious.

Sarabi was resting when she saw Zira heading for Rafiki's tree, she let out a brief smile before paying it no heed she made her way to the dent where she confronted the pride, "has the food I've been giving been sufficient" Sarabi asked them, "yes and the cubs have been fed" a lioness told her, "good, and what of the outsiders Zira brought?" Sarabi questioned, "They don't know about the food storage." Sarafina answered, "has Scar been feeding them well" Sarabi asked, "yes he is clearly showing favoritism toward them" Nala said, "doesn't matter I have a solution for them as it is" Sarabi told them, "So how long before you set things in motion" Nala asked, "I already have for now we just need to keep the food flowing, Nala keep collecting the sharing of Huzuni, I'm certain you can persuade him" Sarabi said, "Nala don't you dare manipulate his feeling for you" Sarafina said, "I don't need to he'll keep offering regardless" Nala stated. "Good, keep doing your parts I will summon you when we are ready" Sarabi ordered, "what are we planning Sarabi and how are we going to accomplish it?" Sarafina asked, "don't doubt Sarafina and trust me you'll know in time." Sarabi told her, indeed the first phase happened tonight and it was probably the most important.

Zira was waiting in Rafiki's tree to get the results on her children's condition when Rafiki emerged, "how are they what's wrong?" Zira asked worried, "they're alright for now" Rafiki told her, "what do you mean for now!" Zira asked even more worried, "they are very dehydrated and have a very high fever" Rafiki said, "well you can fix it can't you?" Zira demanded, "yes but it would only be a temporary fix" Rafiki stated, "what why!?" Zira asked panicked, "because the state of the kingdom is probably the cause of their illness, I will give them the remedy then you have to take them far away from here." Rafiki explained, "I can't leave I'm the queen" Zira said, "you're also a mother and your children may not last long in this state" Rafiki told her, "what!? What do you mean are you telling me my children could die!?" Zira panicked, "it is a possibility" Rafiki said regretfully "fine I'll go you tell Scar what happened" Zira requested, "I can't do that because Scar rarely accepts my presence you will have to leave that to someone you trust" Rafiki told her, "alright but I'm taking Kovu too" Zira said, "you should talk to Hasara about that first" Rafiki said, "this isn't a request this is an order!" Zira commanded, Rafiki relented and took her to Hasara's chamber. Zira entered and saw that Hasara was asleep Kovu was next to her sleeping Zira gently lifted him up while staring at Hasara with regret, "I know you were longing to finally be a mother and I was willing to let you, but I can't take this risk if Kovu falls ill he may not survive." Zira told her while placing a paw on her forehead, "I'm sorry for everything I never wanted to hurt you but I loved Vitani too much to risk you taking her regardless I will always regard you as my friend I hope you are recovered when I return" Zira told her gently hugging her before taking Kovu along with Nuka and Vitani and leaving.

Sarabi was sitting beside Simba and Mufasa's grave when she caught Zira's scent, "you spend too much time here for your own good" Zira said to her, "I visit as often as I can just to let them know I still think of them" Sarabi responded, "they know Sarabi and they think of you" Zira told her, Sarabi saw that Zira had all three of her cubs with her, "what's going on?" Sarabi asked, "they're very sick and the pride lands can't heal them so I'm taking them away until they're better." Zira said, "how long will it be" Sarabi asked her, "I don't know" Zira answered, "what of your duties" Sarabi questioned, "I need you to take care of them while I'm gone" Zira answered, "me I thought you didn't trust me" Sarabi replied, "you're the only one I can trust with this sister" Zira told her, "After everything that's happened you would still believe in me" Sarabi said touched, "I would always believe in you, yes we haven't seen eye to eye very much and you've been in a dark place, but I still know you will find your way out and whatever wrongs you did you will find a way to make them right." Zira said compassionately, Sarabi felt her tears streaming down her cheeks she trusted her she believed in her if only she knew how much of a mistake that was, Zira saw her as the pure one she wasn't. Sarabi let herself cry and embraced Zira hugging her tightly which Zira returned, "I haven't been a good sister to you" Sarabi told her, "well then we're even now, and we can start anew when I return" Zira said, her own eyes filling with tears, "we're bond to get it right eventually" Sarabi said, "third times the charm" Zira joked, the sisters hugged a final time before Zira took the cubs and turned away, "tell Scar I know I can count on you for that" Zira called back to her, then she was gone, Sarabi felt repulsed by herself, but it was necessary she wished Zira would understand what she was going through as well that she and Zira could be more alike but what Sarabi didn't realize is they were alike too much, and Zira would go through what Sarabi was going through it would be during that time that Sarabi would see just how much they had in common.

Two days later, Sarabi and Sarafina had pretty much been running the pride together since Zira left this was the day Scar returned and this day would begin Sarabi's plan, of course she would have to persuade a certain few into silence first, all resentment aside Sarabi did not like doing this she was stabbing Zira in the back and worse Zira trusted her but there was more at stake than the bond between two sisters, if it meant the survival of the pride as well as her mates legacy she was willing to sacrifice her bond with Zira. Scar was coming now it was time to ensure silence, "so should I tell him or you?" Sarafina asked, "we can't tell him Sarafina" Sarabi said, "what why?" Sarafina asked, "because Scar won't learn anything then and this could be what he needs to actually become a good king" Sarabi reasoned, "I don't know Sarabi" Sarafina said worried, "you never know how many decisions have you made on your own, could you imagine how different things would be if you had just told Ahadi no, Taka would probably still be here, and you two would probably be married!" Sarabi said bluntly, "stop it Sarabi" Sarafina pleaded, "no you are my friend but you've always been a coward, I will deal with this if you get in the way I will deal with you." Sarabi told her coldly, Sarafina looked on in shock, as Sarabi went to confront Scar.

Scar arrived surprised he had dealt with the situation in a bloody matter, that wasn't what surprised him what surprised him was the fact that Zira wasn't there to welcome him it wasn't like her and Vitani and Nuka didn't tackle him to the ground it was weird, where were they? "Sarabi" Scar said not even hiding his disdain, but there was something wrong she looked sad about something what had happened, "what's going on" he asked, "Scar, Zira and Nuka, Vitani even Kovu they're gone" Sarabi told him, "what do you mean they're gone, are they" Scar asked worried, "no but I saw Zira leaving with them I tried to catch her but she was faster than me, this was a few days ago and no ones heard from her since." Sarabi said sorrowfully, "they, they left me" Scar could barely get the words out they hurt too much, "I'm sorry, we've had our differences but I still would've wished this on you" Sarabi told him, Scar ignored her in truth he couldn't hear her he couldn't hear anything she did leave him, it was all empty promises and lies Scar sluggishly made his way to his cave and sat down it was an empty feeling there was something missing, something that was never coming back, he was alone again.

Sarabi relished Scars pain if she could've she would've licked it up it was his blunder that got her mate and her son killed, his mistake that made her lose them forever and now she returned that pain in full, Sarabi smiled cruelly, "are you enjoying this Sarabi he lost everything" Sarafina said sadly, she hated seeing the lion she once loved in such pain. "He can join the club I lost everything too but did he show me any pity" Sarabi said spitefully, "I never imagined it would be this enjoyable when it happened" Sarabi said with glee, "how would you know this was going to happen unless your responsible for it somehow" Sarafina said in horror.

Sarabi smiled, it was a horrifying sight, "this is phase one Sarafina" Sarabi said with pride, how could she be taking pride in this, "it required a lot of coincidences" Sarafina said fearing Sarabi's response, "what coincidence, the incident Scar investigated planted by me." Sarabi said, "you know how Scar solves a problem those animals are likely dead" Sarafina cried, "and I will see to it that their deaths don't go unpunished" Sarabi said, Sarafina felt like she was going to throw up, "what did you do to those cubs Sarabi!" Sarafina demanded, Sarabi turned to her indifferent, "a simple fruit from a certain tree it's juices soaked into their meat just enough to mimic illness" Sarabi explained, Sarafina was disgusted, "oh my god, you poisoned those cubs!" She screamed, "how could you do that, to your nephews and niece! How could you betray your own sister like that!" Sarafina said revolted, "what did I do to her? she still has her family, she can still hold her cubs in her arms, nuzzle with her mate sitting on top of pride rock while the rest of the pride look to her for guidance I earned that, she got it all by taking it from me!" Sarabi roared, Sarafina couldn't believe what she just heard, "you sound just like Scar" She told her, Sarabi backhanded Sarafina to the ground, "don't ever talk to me like that again!" Sarabi commanded, "look at yourself we're suppose to be on the right side!" Sarafina yelled.

Sarabi pushed her paw down on her neck, "wake up you idiot does it look like we are living in an ideal world anymore, this is survival of the fittest and I will be the fittest as will anyone who stands with me are you one of them" Sarabi asked while pushing down harder on her neck, Sarafina gasped for breath, "your weak, can't even save yourself at this very moment" Sarabi told her while pushing harder, "do you know why you can't save yourself, because you see yourself as a hero well do you" Sarabi questioned loosening her paw allowing Sarafina to breath, "I do what is right" Sarafina said gasping between breaths, Sarabi pushed her paw on her throat again, "that's your problem we're not heroes Sarafina and your not in a world with them, abandon whatever dreams you had because they've been burned alive, just give up because your conscience is going to lose the fight, take whatever morals you believe and bury them or the only place you'll end up is your grave" Sarabi said pushing down hard again, "is what I'm doing to you right no but there isn't a right anymore and I will not have you against me, the only thing that matters now is the blood from your enemies throat, we're not pure anymore, we're sin" Sarabi stated while letting Sarafina go. "I'm not a killer Sarabi I won't sacrifice my soul" Sarafina said defiantly, "and if Nala were to die would you, face it you're only as good as world allows just as I was, but now I see it and I'm going to preserve this kingdom are you with me or not" Sarabi asked while scraping her claws, "I'll stand with you but only for my daughter" Sarafina said in anger, "give it time soon you'll understand perfectly we're not heroes." Sarabi told her before turning away, Sarafina could only look on in terror at the monster her friend had become surely she was wrong the kindest of soul could rise beyond suffering, and avoid falling into the abyss.

Hasara could finally move completely on her own, her illness was also fading she finally felt strong again she longed to see her son Kovu and her daughter Vitani surely a compromise would have to made with her she and Zira had gotten so close that to just separate them would be cruel, Hasara supposed she could leave Vitani in Zira's custody so long as she gets some role in her daughters life, she was aware that Zira had left and taken her children as well as Kovu, but she understood her reasoning though she hadn't heard from the king perhaps she would speak to him today, "Hasara you are very nearly recovered" Rafiki told her, "yes and I feel great what was the problem" Hasara asked, "well it's kind of confusing did you get into my remedies and ever try to treat yourself out of impatience" he asked, "no" Hasara replied, Rafiki didn't like that he had feeling Zira would go to desperate measures to keep Vitani but it didn't matter now Hasara was recovered and her knowing the truth would not help, "it must have been the conditions of the kingdom similar to Zira's cubs oh apologies" Rafiki lied, "it's fine, but your lying what are you hiding" Hasara asked sweetly, "I need more time to come to a conclusion" Rafiki told her, "no it won't be there anymore just let me see it" Hasara requested softly, before Rafiki could say anything Hasara nudged him out of the way and looked at them. That was strange there were traces of minor poison in her, how would that happen and it appeared to be long term it had to be a mistake probably a mix up with someone else's medical record after all Zira fed her, every day, realization dawned on her, and Hasara began laugh, "hah ha hah I don't believe this, and yet it was right in front of me, of course I wasn't recovering because she was, hah ha hah she was sabotaging me, it's so obvious now hah ha hah" Hasara said in disbelieve, Rafiki was a bit disturbed by Hasara's reaction, "Hasara maybe you should lie down for a bit, "and you, you probably knew all along and didn't say anything ha hah ha hah" Hasara was laughing at the sheer obviousness of the situation, Rafiki tried to approach her, Hasara was laughing like crazy the moment Rafiki reached her Hasara growled and pushed Rafiki out of the tree. He narrowly caught himself Hasara paid him no more attention she had been played for a fool and had both her cubs stolen right under her nose and she didn't even notice it Hasara felt her rage grow, and let out feral scream to the heavens, she would pay for this, by the kings she would pay!

"Well that took a dark turn Sarabi has truly done something unforgivable and Hasara now knows the truth what will both of these revelations mean for Zira and what awaits the rest kingdom what else could Sarabi have in store for the Pride catch the next chapter and find out."


	8. Chapter 8

: Chapter 7:

Consequences

Scar sat alone in his den sulking he didn't have the strength to talk to anyone today just like he didn't have strength yesterday or before it had been a month since Zira had left and Scar felt more and more miserable each day without them, "was I ever happy, truly I can't remember it, so alone nobody has come to see me to help me through my pain" Scar said to a wall, "if it were you they would've cared, about I'm trying to remember why exactly I'm miserable there are so many causes most of them your fault" Scar told the wall again, "oh you deny it of course you do, but I know it's you" Scar said his voice becoming almost raspy, "you're always the cause now you want them as well, and I don't even know who they are" Scar said almost deranged, "well you can't have them because that would mean they were yours" Scar resentfully said his voice a mix of whisper and a mumble, no response again, well if he wanted everything he had then he would find something to take from him something that mattered but what.

If people thought things were bad before they had most assuredly been proven wrong before Scar at least bothered to keep a report on the hyenas now they literally could do whatever they wanted and no one would stop them, the partnership between the lions and hyenas was on the verge of collapse and so was the entire kingdom. Everything had gone full survival of the fittest even the outlanders were forming their own food supply no one was working together anymore even though that was probably one of the most vital keys of survival. The outlanders were meeting with the hyenas, they supported Scar he let them into the pride lands but they needed to do something about this while there was still a kingdom. "Alright I'm aware of the problem what do want me to do about it?" Shenzi asked, "anything we came here because we supported the vision Zira told us now that vision is about to go up a smoke" an outlander told her, "I never realized this but Zira was the key without her Scar's helpless" Banzai said, "we know that what do we do now in case you haven't noticed our king is going nuts!" Another outlander stated, "we gotta find Zira maybe that will bring Scar back to reality" Shenzi replied, "how Scar won't let us leave the pride lands" a third outlander questioned, "um I don't know how we find Zira she chose to leave Scar" Banzai stated, "which by the way I don't buy Zira would never abandon Scar something screwy is going on" he finished, "I agree there's something we don't know" Shenzi said, "it's probably the pride landers they were always against Scar this was probably some plot" a forth outlander said, "but why would they sabotage their own kingdom it doesn't make sense!" Banzai said, Ed just cackled in amusement, the rest of the outlanders roared in protest of the situation, "everyone shut up!" Shenzi screamed, "the outlanders will find the pride landers and get some answers, Banzai and I will talk to Scar." Shenzi ordered, the outlanders complied departing the cave and heading back to pride rock for some answers.

Shenzi placed her paws on her head, "hey I know how frustrated you are I can talk to Scar alone" Banzai said, "no I'm the leader I have to be a part of this" Shenzi replied, "alright take whatever time you need" Banzai told her, before leaving, Shenzi was sitting alone with Ed who walked up to her and gestured towards Banzai while pointing to his heart then her, "I know Ed I see it and I can't do anything about it because there's nothing there in mine so I keep hurting him, I keep letting the pack down, I don't know what I'm doing anymore" Shenzi said in confusion, Ed laughed a little before hugging Shenzi, "I wish you were still whole brother you were a born leader but I'm not, say what you want about mom but at least she knew what she was doing, I'm no leader." Shenzi said before sitting down, Ed bowed in submission to her she knew what he meant, "I'm tired Ed so tired" Shenzi whispered, Ed stood beside her still he always would he proved that when he broke their mothers control and refused to murder her, "thanks bro, let's try and salvage this mess" Shenzi said before leaving to meet up with Banzai.

Hasara was moving through the den to find Sarabi or anyone who would solve this fiasco but she knew who was responsible she had already pieced that together. Hasara saw Sarabi alone in her cave, "are just going to sit there while the kingdom rots" she asked, "no I'm piecing together a solution as we speak" Sarabi told her, "well you can you do something faster like talk to your pride!" Hasara shouted, "I'm not the one you're angry with" Sarabi said, "oh no you are, you knew what Zira was doing and you didn't say anything" Hasara said outraged, "this was the most likely outcome to your stupidity" Sarabi bluntly said, "my stupidity, being a kind and trusting person is stupid" Hasara said in rage, "you trusted Scar there is no greater stupidity" Sarabi said, "well if you knew, why didn't you tell me!?" Hasara demanded, "because I don't care about you no one in the pride does, I actually supported Zira's decision" Sarabi told her, "what she stole my children from me!" Hasara screamed, "she's my sister and you, you've been a liability the simple truth is you are not a part of this pride" Sarabi cruelly stated, "hahaha you are a heartless animal" Hasara hissed between her laughter, "I've done nothing your just facing the consequences of your moronic decision" Sarabi finished before paying her no heed, how did Hasara ever see this place as a home it was absurd she couldn't trust anyone heck Scar was most noble person here and even Hasara could see his selfishness, she felt like everything she believed was being stripped away from her and she feared what would be left.

Sarafina was struggling to maintain control of the two prides, the outlanders had shown up demanding answers about Zira's departure she naturally couldn't tell them that wouldn't help matters, the outlanders and pridelanders were baring their teeth at each other this was getting bad Sarafina never imagined Zira leaving would be this bad so much for Sarabi's brilliant plan, she had to control this situation, "look we don't have answers either" Sarafina said, "right Zira just straight up abandoned her mate that's in character" an outlander said, "no maybe not but we don't have any evidence to work off" Sarafina reasoned, " except for the fact that you pridelanders have shown clear disdain for Scar" another outlander said, "Zira was the one keeping this kingdom running why would we sabotage our self!?" Sarafina asked them, "maybe because you don't want to stay here at all and you're trying to force us to leave" the first outlander said, "why would we deliberately ruin our kingdom when we have nowhere to go!?" Sarafina demanded, she couldn't deal with all this right now but she had to, there was no way she was letting Sarabi.

Nala watched the situation quickly spiral out of control and now the surrounding hyenas were taking notice, uh oh, and even worse Huzuni was with them just when things couldn't get worse, "Huzuni can you hear me" Nala called out to him, Huzuni turned to her direction, "Nala what's going on" he asked, "this situation is out of control you have to keep the hyenas away from it" Nala said, "I can't control the pack Nala they don't like me!" Huzuni told her, "then just try keep the situation from escalating!" Nala called out, "that I can at least try!" Huzuni called back, The hyenas were closing in on both prides preparing to get involved themselves, "calm down people we're not going to solve anything if we're ripping each other apart!" Huzuni told them, "maybe we wouldn't have to if those treacherous Pridelanders would just do their part!" another outlander said, The pridelanders roared in anger, Sarafina had enough if diplomacy didn't work then she would just beat them into submission Sarabi said she's weak time to prove her wrong, "you want a fight I'll give you a fight!" Sarafina roared and the prides charged each other the hyenas then stepped in desperately trying to pry the two prides apart and restore some sense of order when that didn't work they just decided to become part of the chaos diving into the brawl. This was insane they were supposed to be one pride and instead all three were trying to knock each others heads off. "This is madness, I have to do something" Nala said before heading toward Scars chamber surely nothing in there was as psychotic as this, she had no idea.

Shenzi and Banzai were watching the situation from above the outlanders didn't handle it, they should've dealt with it themselves surely it be more successful than this was, "that escalated quickly" Banzai said still wondering how it even started, "Scar your kingdoms tearing itself apart do something!" Shenzi said. Scar wasn't paying attention to it or much of anything for that matter, "uh Shenzi, Banzai why am not loved" Scar asked, "wait what, what are you talking about things around here have gone into the toilet!" Banzai shouted, "oh pish what matters is how I feel" Scar replied uncaring, "how does that even make sense have looked at your kingdom!" Shenzi yelled, "I'm warm, witty, good looking" Scar said ignoring her or maybe he didn't hear her, "your subjects are trying to decapitate each other" Banzai tried to tell him, "I can tell a joke like no other" Scar continued oblivious, "water's pretty much nonexistent" Shenzi told him, "but there's something missing what is it?" Scar pondered not even bothering to respond to the hyenas if he even knew they were there. "maybe it's I don't know, your grasp on reality!" Banzai shouted right in his ear, Scar didn't seem to even notice, "what did Mufasa have that I don't?" Scar pondered, "oh nothing just loving subjects, sense of responsibility, a son, a devoted queen and of course his sanity!" Banzai screamed the last part, "that's it, I need a queen" Scar said, "what you already have a queen" Shenzi reasoned, "she would rule by my side we would have cubs little Scar juniors running around my legacy I will be immortal!" Scar declared. "What you already have a queen you already have cubs, remember Scar she was gone for ten years last time but she still came back!" Banzai finally screamed he felt like he was talking to a wall.

"Scar we need to talk" Nala called from outside the cave, "aw Nala your timing couldn't be more perfect" Scar said aroused, "that will be all Shenzi" Scar said, "you didn't even discuss the situation!" Shenzi said angrily, "leave" Scar commanded, the hyenas left wondering what on earth had happened to their friend, "Nala come a little closer I promise I won't bite" Scar said suggestively, "it's total chaos out there Scar and someone needs to do something!" Nala told him, "the world is full of problems even for a king" Scar said while slicking his mane back, "but your right someone needs to take care of it the pride is without a queen and the king without an heir" Scar said while brushing his tail against her, "now a king without an heir now that's just a tragedy" Scar said while said touching her paw suggestively. "you can't be serious." Nala said, "I've never been more serious my pretty little feline" Scar said with desire, Nala slapped him as hard as she could, Scar laughed at her reaction, "Nala, Nala, you know you really have no choice in the end I always get what I want." Scar told her while looking up her form. Nala fled out of the cave, this was even more insane than what was happening below, the three sides were still fighting when a single roar by Scar seized it, "let it be known that I choose Nala as my new queen!" Scar declared.

Sarafina looked at Scar with revulsion, "in another life she would've been your daughter you sicken me!" Sarafina spat, Huzuni watched as Scar began circling Nala hungrily, how dare he see her in such an appalling manner he was moments from ending his reign himself, "the choice is made" Scar said, "and I reject you" Nala said with contempt, "you will become my queen or face the consequences" Scar threatened, "exile" Nala said unafraid, "I was thinking death" Scar told her, Huzuni eyes widened in fear as did Sarafina's, "then death it is" Nala said defiant, "Nala no!" Huzuni cried out, "very well Nala and it won't be pleasant" Scar said while signaling the hyenas to rip her to shreds, "Nalaaa!" Huzuni screamed before jumping up to pride rock, he batted the hyenas out of the way while throwing another one off, the others dived at Nala who prepared to defend herself but Huzuni grabbed her and the two of them dived off of pride rock he dragged his claws down the stone until the two of them reached the bottom, he plowed through the outlanders like plastic and tossed them into the hyena pack, Nala watched in shock all those years she had been told how much he loved her but she never believed it, now she did, Nala took off running while Huzuni kicked a hyena out of the way before running after Nala, Banzai watched him with pride, he would've done the exact same thing in his position, "you really did love her kid, you deserved better." Banzai said regretfully.

Scar was enraged, "after them and bring me their corpse" he ordered, "enough of this Scar Zira didn't abandon you" Hasara said, Sarafina felt a tinge fear grip her she looked and saw Sarabi watching, "what do you mean" Scar asked, "Zira left because your children were ill and needed leave the pride immediately I didn't know you were unaware of this until today" Hasara told him, "what was their illness?" Scar questioned, "the juices from one of the fruits in the middle of the jungle." Hasara told him, Scars face contorted with fury for a moment he could think clearly again, "someone poisoned my cubs!" Scar roared in fury, turning to the lionesses, "so you thought you could use them to control me well you're all going to learn that actions have consequences" Scar hissed, "so who was it?" Scar said while pacing them.

Sarabi looked at Sarafina and gestured her to nervously look to a lioness on the right, Sarafina didn't want to, but Sarabi mouthed then Nala dies, Sarafina complied, while Sarabi did the same, "so nobody knows no matter I have other means of sending a message" Scar said before grabbing a lioness near the right and dragging her away from them, "please your highness I had nothing to do with this!" she begged, Scar threw her in the middle of the hyena pack, "please I'm innocent" she pleaded, "you'll send the message well regardless" Scar told her, he then signaled them to attack. Sarafina than watched with horror as that poor lioness was ripped to the shreds by the hyenas she heard her cries of agony echo across the lands then they were silenced. The whole pride stared at Scar with horror, even Shenzi and Banzai looked at him in fear. "the message was well received, defy me and you die!" Scar roared, he turned to the outlanders, "if Zira is out there find her and bring her back." He commanded, the outlanders bowed before immediately leaving Scar prepared to leave when Hasara called out to him, "I know Zira well and she has the cubs I give birth to I can find her and bring her back." Hasara said, "do it" Scar said, Hasara bowed before running to join the outlanders, Scar turned to the hyenas, "I don't trust her, kill her" he ordered, and so they did.

Sarafina couldn't believe what she was just a part of and Sarabi was ignoring it, "oh my god Sarabi she's dead because of us!" Sarafina said in horror, "much like I expected she would be" Sarabi replied, "and you sacrificed her anyway!" Sarafina screamed, , "someone had to be the bait." Sarabi said, "you hung her out like a piece of meat!" Sarafina shouted, "I may of bought Nala the time she needs to escapes" Sarabi told her, "don't be absurd the entire hyena pack is hunting her how will she survive!" Sarafina demanded, " she probably won't so are you going sit back and let this continue after it likely killed your daughter" Sarabi asked, Sarafina didn't have a counter argument for that statement, god Sarabi was right you were only as good as the world allowed the moment something you loved was threatened you threw your conscience out the window.

Sarabi was alone reviewing the past events things had not gone exactly as she planned but today's events had proven very useful, soon the pride would be ready to overthrow Scar, the sacrifice was worth it, "mom that was sick" Simba said his body trembling, "do not fear Simba, your death was an injustice and soon it will be properly avenged, you will be avenged my son" Sarabi told him, "mom your scaring me" Simba said shaking, "don't worry my little one" Sarabi comforted him, "Sarabi stop this is too much" Mufasa pleaded, "it will all be over soon my mate I promise" Sarabi told them and then they were gone. Soon Sarabi was nearing the final phase and than everything Scar had done would be paid in full.

"Well that was a doozy wasn't it Sarafina is questioning her morals, Sarabi has fallen deeper into the abyss, Nala and Huzuni are on the run and Scar has unleashed his wrath on the entire pride, how can our characters escape this and how much further will Sarabi go, leave your thoughts in the review section next chapter should be up tomorrow see you then hope you've enjoyed the story so far!"


	9. Chapter 9

_"Well it's been a few days but i'm back our last chapter left our beloved characters in a dark place and others in outright danger now we will see how they escape the danger that threatens their lives or maybe not all of them will here's the next chapter in the tale of the Pride Lands darkest hour, hope you enjoy."_

: Chapter 8:

Left behind

Hasara was running toward the borders of the Pride Lands soon she would find Zira regain her children and see Zira pay for the wrongs she had committed. The outlanders would soon be entering the outlands she couldn't let them find Zira first, Zira belonged to her. It was at that moment when Hasara saw a pack of hyenas heading in her direction what did they want with her, "I wasn't aware Scar was sending a group to accompany me" she told them, the hyenas growled, "he didn't" one of them said, this was bad Hasara could feel it, "oh well I'll just get back to my mission." She told them nervously, "good and we'll go back to ours" the hyena told her, Hasara felt her blood run cold, "yours" she asked beginning to shake, the hyenas were beginning to circle her, "yeah you" the hyena said, they were there to kill her. Hasara jumped in the air flying over them and toppling over on the ground, she immediately pulled herself to her feet and took off running the hyenas gave chase biting and growling, "what's going on, why are they trying to kill me" Hasara panicked, she saw more hyenas coming at her forcing her to turn to the right she soon found herself standing at the edge of a cliff the river far below, the hyenas cornered her hunger in their eyes, "I don't understand" Hasara said shocked, "we don't question our orders especially when there's a free meal involved" a hyena told her, "why would Scar do this?" Hasara asked in pain, "he doesn't trust you" the hyena said, "what there my cubs too" Hasara reason, "that's the problem, as long your alive they'll never be his cubs, so he wants you dead" the hyena concluded.

Hasara couldn't believe it everything she believed was a lie, everyone she thought she could trust was against her, it was all a big cruel joke Hasara began to laugh, "hah ha hah, you really pulled a fast one on me hah ha hah, here I thought I was something important to Scar ha hah and I'm just his breeder hahahahaha!" Hasara's laughter was beginning to put a hyena to shame "hahaha and everyone tried to tell me hahaha but I actually trusted him like a gullible sap hahahaha!" Hasara cackled, the hyenas were beginning to get visibly disturbed by Hasara's behavior she was losing it, "alright I'm beginning to pity you so we'll kill you quickly" he told her, "hahaahahaha! No you don't get it I lived all this time for the moment I got to hold my cubs and hahaha you actually think I'm going to let you take it from me hahaha!"

Hasara suddenly stopped laughing her expression like stone, "no, I am seeing my cubs." She emphasized each word before leaping at the hyenas she sliced one right in the chest another one came at her with its claws she caught its claws and used them to impale another one, she then grabbed another one and threw him off the cliff. Hasara tackled another one and bit down on her neck, another came at her she grabbed him and bashed his head into rock until he stopped moving she dropped to the ground and closed in on the last hyena giggling the hyena backed away in fear she was a complete psychopath, "do you enjoy my pain my misery" Hasara asked, the hyena began to cowering, Hasara extended her claws towards his neck she stopped inches away, "I'm dead as far as you and Scar are concerned I'm dead" she told him, "or you'll be dead understand" she asked, the hyena nodded and ran off grateful that she didn't kill him. Hasara paid him no more thought now to find Zira, she took out a piece of Zira's fur as well as a bit of blood retrieved from Rafiki's tree, she then went to the outlands and began spreading in the furthest direction soaking it with Zira's scent, that would keep the outlanders from finding her and Hasara already had an idea where she was, she took in the scent of the location and it was faint but she could sense Zira's scent when she crossed, "I knew it" Hasara said smiling before heading toward the oasis, "soon my cubs, soon we will be a family" she said to herself.

Nala and Huzuni were running in the outlands a group of hyenas not far behind, "they're still on our trail!" Nala said, "we can' keep avoiding them like this!" Huzuni stated, "then we fight, we can take them together!" Nala said with pride, "no there are way too many they'd tear us apart!" Huzuni told her, "well then what do we do!" Nala asked, "we do nothing, there is a jungle only a few miles or so from here my mother hunted there once go there you'll be safe", "I don't want to be safe, we need to bring back help we can't handle this situation by ourselves anymore!" Nala declared, "then do it the jungle is populated you might find some help there." Huzuni said, "no you go, I'll divert the hyenas away while you escape" Nala told him, "you can't really think I'm going to accept that" Huzuni responded, "one of us needs to distract them and I'm not afraid of death" Nala told him, "I just branded myself an enemy of the kingdom to ensure you didn't die, you're a better hunter than me it has to be you" Huzuni said.

He knew she wasn't going to listen she had always been headstrong it was one of the endless qualities he loved about her, "no way I'm not running" Nala stated, "I'm taking the choice out of your hands, I can accept my death, but I could never accept yours" he told her while gazing deeply into her eyes Nala looked at him in confusion, "I am grateful for meeting you, I love you Nala" Huzuni told her, Nala still didn't understand, Huzuni shot his paw out and struck her right in the gut Nala's eyes went wide, she collapsed and Huzuni struck her again in the back of the neck causing her to pass out, he then covered them both in mud before placing her on his back and running for the jungle, it took a few hours to reach it he placed Nala down and could smell the hyenas coming, "I vowed I would protect you now I fulfill it" he said before allowing the hyenas to catch sight of him they all came charging at him not knowing that he was alone he fled from the jungle and ran deep into the desert the hyenas behind him, his legs ached, and his chest was on fire, but whenever he felt he would give in he thought of Nala and the rest was easy, he would die for her and he was probably going to.

Zira was sitting in the oasis watching Nuka and Vitani play with Vitani more often than not getting the upper hand, Zira smiled at them both while holding Kovu in her arms the young one had adjusted well to her and she had to admit she was becoming fond of him. The moment they were out of the pride lands Nuka and Vitani recovered quickly it appears it was the condition of the kingdom, they weren't completely better yet but they would be soon, then Zira would probably give it another month just to make sure everything was okay. "mommy are you going to play with us!" Vitani called out cheerfully, "I'm sorry I have to take care of your brother right now but why don't you and I have some time." Zira answered, Zira told her, "yeah, yeah, yeah!" Vitani said joyfully before plopping herself into her paws she loved spending time with her mother. "so what are we going to do when we get back?" Vitani asked excited, "well there's someone I want to introduce you too" Zira told her, "who?" Vitani asked, "your real mother" Zira said.

Hasara was listening to Zira from the bushes and felt some her anger draining was she going where she thought she was going. "you're my mother" Vitani said confused, "I'm the one who raised you but I didn't give birth to you" Zira told her. Oh yeah she raised Vitani by sabotaging her recovery but maybe they could work through this, "her name was Hasara and she's wanted nothing more than to see you, her daughter" Zira said, "but I don't feel like her daughter" Vitani replied, Hasara felt a stab in her chest Hasara felt like she was Vitani's mother. "she is very sweet and kind hearted lioness who has needlessly suffered" Zira said with sorrow, Hasara growled at that response all of her suffering was Zira's fault but she did seem to regret it, Hasara's expression softened again, "I'm certain she is and I guess I could meet her but I could never call her my mother because she's not the one I played hunter with or made sure there wasn't a monster or always be there." Vitani said while smiling at Zira, "I could've done all that with you if given the chance" Hasara sobbed, "she's probably very nice and I could get to know her, but she's not my mother, you're my mother, and I'm your daughter." Vitani said while nuzzling up to Zira, the two of them looked at each other with tears in their eyes she took her into her paws and hugged her closely which Vitani returned, "I love you mommy" Vitani said, "I love you too Vitani" Zira said.

Hasara watched them embrace and felt her heart breaking that could've been her she could've been a mother and it was stolen from her, she moved closer and saw Kovu in Zira's arms staring at her, she reached her paw out for her son, "you know it don't you" Hasara said, Kovu appeared to be trying to reach out for her, "that's it you see it, I'm your mother Kovu" She said while reaching out to him, "mama" Kovu managed to say, "yes Kovu mama" Hasara said with tears reaching for her son's tiny paw, but he didn't take it instead his paw gently grabbed Zira.

Hasara felt a part of herself die he didn't even recognize her, to him she was another lioness he would never see her as his mother, neither of them would, all she wanted was to be a mother now she never would, Hasara ran as far from them as she could before collapsing and burying her paws in her face and sobbing into them. Why was this happening to her what had she done to deserve it, "my home, my family, my motherhood" with each word she cried harder and harder, "it's all a mockery a big joke that everyone got but me!" she sobbed, then one word began repeating in her head, joke, it was irony she trusted everyone and lost everything, it was the punch line, "I get it now, I trusted them, that's the joke, hahaha, why did the lioness lose her family hahaha because she trusted everyone hahaha, the punch line hahahaha her name was Hasara! Hahahahaha!" Hasara laughed at her own misery tears still staining her cheeks, "well I got a joke of my own now, why did Zira's life turn to ash because she didn't kill me hahahaha! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" whatever traces of sanity Hasara had left were gone all she could do now was laugh uncontrollably, Zira would understand, oh yes, she would, then they could share a good laugh together before Hasara tore her heart out, Hasara continued to laugh allowing it to echo out into the night sky, the true sound of madness and loss.


	10. Chapter 10

: Chapter 9:

Buried

Sarabi, Sarafina and the rest of the lionesses were sitting in the den more hungry than they had ever been ever since Scar find out the truth about Zira's departure the lionesses were forced to give a third of their food to the hyenas considering how rarely they came across food it may as well be all of it, they were starving and if they didn't do something soon they would probably starve to death, Scar didn't even bother coming out of the cave and there were rumors that he was becoming board line suicidal.

"Are we really going to sit here and do nothing while Scar slowly kills all of us!?" Sarabi demanded, "and what would you have us do Sarabi and who would die because of it?" Sarafina fired back, "I don't see you doing anything to protect this pride" Sarabi seethed, Sarafina wasn't buying this bull this time, "is that what you keep telling yourself every time you see your reflection?" Sarafina asked her, "I never believed you would be this naïve Scar killed your daughter, Nala is dead!" Sarabi shouted, "and I will have his head for it but I won't put others at risk!" Sarafina roared, "as long as Scar lives more lives will be at risk we need to kill him now" Sarabi stated, "how we're starved and vastly outnumbered if we fight it will be a slaughter" a lioness said, "we don't need to beat them just hold them off long enough to kill Scar then they will be without direction" Sarabi told them, "that could work but we're still starved we could never maintain a fight in our state" another lioness said, "we have to retrieve the food from the hyenas" Sarabi said, "maybe we could try to reason with them tell them we're starving and so our cubs, they're living beings like us" a third lioness suggested, this time it was Sarafina who chuckled, "I was that naïve once until my daughter died by the same creatures you're suggesting we reason with." Sarafina stated, "the plans simple I'm going to sneak into his cave and I'm going to slit his throat, he's mine!" Sarafina screamed the last words, "if that's your goal why do you fight me?" Sarabi asked, "because I won't be your puppet!" Sarafina spat. "you can't do anything on your own anyway!" Sarabi fired back, "I will kill Scar on my own I will never hesitate again!" Sarafina vowed.

At that moment another lioness came running in she looked frantic, "what is it?" Sarabi demanded, the lioness bowed in respect, "the last traces of food we had the hyenas took it all!" The lioness took it all, "did you try and reason with them?" Another lioness asked, "I was too scared to one wrong move could start a war" the lioness answered, Sarabi growled, "you're pathetic all of you, move aside!" Sarabi ordered, "what are you going to do?" the lioness asked, "what all of you are too weak to do, deal with this problem." Sarabi stated before leaving the den.

Sarabi slowly made her way to the hyena cave anything that got in her she cut down without mercy, the trip back would be easier since there was no one blocking her Sarabi ensured that with aa large string of bodies she left behind, they were all useless unwilling to do what was necessary to win the fight, but they couldn't beat her she was the fittest. Sarabi was just outside the hyena cave where she saw two hyenas standing watch she walked up to them and plunged her claws into their hearts, she let their bodies fall before throwing them in a bush it didn't matter if they were found most of the population in this cave would be dead soon.

Sarabi moved through the cave silently when she saw two more hyenas carrying what were certainly offerings to a storage she followed them from the shadows seeing the food storage now she needed to lure them away from it she had a solution, she snuck to the hyena guarding the food and came behind him placing her claws to her throat, "do what I say or I'll spill your blood" Sarabi told her, "what do you want?" the hyena asked, "come with me" Sarabi ordered leading them back to the center of the cave, "what now" she asked, "you'll distract them" Sarabi told him, "how do I do" she began to ask before Sarabi impaled her, "this will do just fine filth" Sarabi said her leaving her slump form heading she then moved to the higher parts of the cave watching from above.

Sarabi heard the cries of several hyenas in fear good they found her distraction served the vermin right they thought they could starve them now they were seeing how wrong they were. Sarabi saw that most of the hyenas were gathered in the center frantically flocking over each other to get out that wouldn't be happening not in time anyway. "mom what are you doing?" Simba asked fearfully, "stay out of this Simba." Sarabi hissed, while clawing at the ceiling, "you're actually gonna kill them" Simba said in horror, "why not they would do the same" Sarabi spat, "Sarabi this is too far you can't do this!" Mufasa pleaded with her, "I can and I will look what these wretched creatures have done to your beautiful kingdom, to your pride, they're vermin and the only place for them is as the grass" Sarabi hissed, "mom this isn't you" Simba pleaded, "this isn't the mate I fell in love with!" Mufasa cried, Sarabi had enough, "no you are the ones who are an illusion my mate and my son died and you are just the part of my mind holding me back, so now I bury you!" Sarabi promised, "just as I bury them" she said in a twisted whisper and with that she tore the ceiling down.

The whole cave collapsed in dozens of hyenas scattered all around frantically trying to get out dirt and rock began to fill the cave, dirt and rock began to pile on the hyenas who began to sink into it then they were gone. Sarafina was resting in the den when she heard a massive crash and ran out to see what it was, there appeared to be a massive cave in wait that was hyena cave, no way, no she wouldn't go that far would she.

Sarabi walked through the collapsed cave making her way to the food storage which was still intact as Sarabi hadn't messed with the stability of it. Sarabi walked through the cave ignoring the death all around her. She casually pushed a hyena body out of the way she then lifted another out of the dirt and threw it aside before kicking a third out of the way. She was right by the food storage when she caught sight of something she looked down and saw the dead form of a hyena child no older than Simba was, Sarabi didn't know this cave was full of children. Sarabi lifted the child's body with a single paw lifting it from the ground she held it in her paw and stared at it seeing it's now limp form, Sarabi spent the next few seconds standing there the child in her paw for a moment her expression softened before her cold demeanor returned the child was dead anyway, with that thought Sarabi casually tossed the body aside and began gathering the food. "I never would've imagined this from you" Sarafina said in shock looking down at the dead child, "this is what we are now" Sarabi said coldly, "nothing is too far" Sarafina said regretfully, "I'm not debating with you anymore there's more food in their you want to help our pride grab it, it's mostly ours anyway" Sarabi said before leaving, Sarafina looked around is this what they had become is this what she would become, would she kill Scar to avenge Nala, she took a moment pondering the answer and knowing it would decide who she was now.

Sarabi was exiting the cave indifferent to the lives she had just taken she guided the rest of the pride to gather more food though some looked at her with fear as if she were a monster which she was. Someone else was looking at her like that as well she could see Mufasa see the shame and horror on his face she turned away from him without remorse, "how could you mom?" Simba asked her in tears, Sarabi brushed past him but Simba jumped in front of her, "how could do this, how could kill them mom" he screamed at her in tears, "how could you" before he could say another word Sarabi cruelly pushed him out of the way knocking him into a rock he watched her turn away from him and continued to cry. Sarabi watched as the pride took all their recently recovered food back to the den she then saw Sarafina carrying a piece and approached her, "Sarabi" was all she said, "have you made your choice?" Sarabi asked, "I want Scar dead and I will go through with it" Sarafina told her, "what about your morals" Sarabi questioned, "bury them because you're right Sarabi you were always right" Sarafina said she hated admitted it but she was no better none of them were but that was how you survived in these times and she would be a survivor, "we're not heroes" Sarafina told her.

Sarabi gazed at her friend she was different the look in her eyes the kindness and compassion was gone all she could see was a killer, "perfect" Sarabi thought she never once considered how horrible it was to think that nor did she feel pity for who she forced Sarafina to become, she just didn't care all that mattered was the end of all that brought ruination to her family's legacy. She would see the ones responsible dying in a pool of their own blood, justice would be served no matter how many corpses she had to make in the process. The thought of all the wrenched hyena filth dying on the ground Scar right beside them was comforting, Sarabi smiled with sadistic satisfaction.

 _"Well that ends yet another chapter and without a doubt probably the darkest one I've done the image of Sarabi holding the dead hyena child i had in my head before I even started writing the story. I can imagine that many of you hate Sarabi right about now if you do good Sarabi is not meant to be sympathetic anymore she crossed the line. Well next chapter we'll meet up with some of our other characters I won't reveal who but I think you'll recognize certain events._


	11. Chapter 11

_"I'm guessing some of you are still reeling from last chapters incredibly dark ending so for now we will take our focus away from the near hopeless nature of the Pride Lands and instead shift our focus back to the jungle in this chapter we will revisit a scene from the classic original film i claim no ownership over this scene, so here we go._

: Chapter 10:

The sight of true love

Huzuni limped his way to a large rock to find cover from the heat, right behind him were the bodies of four hyenas the last of the pack sent after him and Nala, after luring them away Huzuni let the heat do the most of the work hunger did the rest, not eating was nothing new to him but to them three days straight without food was taxing unfortunately for them he could handle it, when they were starved and dehydrated Huzuni struck and finished them quickly he didn't like violence but those hyenas were going agonizingly and slowly eat Nala alive, there were some things he didn't forgive. He rested against the rock allowing himself to relax and began cleaning his wounds they were exhausted so he didn't get many of them. Tomorrow he would ensure no other hyenas were near by. He wondered if Nala found help it probably didn't matter the pride lands were lost, he then caught Nala's scent he didn't think he was that close to the jungle he then caught another scent of a male rogue lion in the same jungle, oh no rogues were very aggressive, Nala was a good fighter but he couldn't allow himself to leave her knowing she might be in danger, he had to at least make sure she was safe. He picked himself up ignoring the pain it was minor and it would pale in comparison to the pain he would feel from what he was about to see.

Huzuni arrived in the jungle he heard a two powerful roars one he recognized immediately as Nala the other was unfamiliar his senses had been right there was a rogue Nala could likely handle it but if she needed him he would be there he moved in the direction of the two scents the fighting had stopped maybe Nala beat the rogue into the submission, he was here, Huzuni hid in a bush and watched the situation below Nala would not detect him as he had multiple scents all over him right now. He heard them talking really talking like they knew each other, "guys this is Nala she's my best friend" the rogue said, wait a minute what did he just say, but Nala's best friend was Simba, could he be, Huzuni watched as they continued to talk, this didn't make sense if Simba was alive what had he been doing all this time why didn't he come back, where was he all those nights she was crying, where was he when she was almost torn apart and devoured by hyenas. Huzuni allowed himself to calm maybe Simba forgot who he was and Nala brought it all back, still he wasn't trustworthy it had been ten years since he was a cub who knows how much he could've changed, "sorry Simba but I don't know who you really are these days neither does Nala" he said to himself before following them he would wish he hadn't.

Huzuni followed the two of them down to a waterfall huh good luck Simba Huzuni had spent years trying to get Nala to go swimming with no success let's see if Simba was more successful. They ran down to the waterfall side by side jumping from rock to rock, they stood just below the waterfall staring at each other they walked to the lake and began to drink from it Simba looked to Nala uncertain while Nala looked up at him and smiled Huzuni had never seen that smile not that one. Simba returned it and grabbed a vine swinging over the lake and falling into it Nala looked confused when Simba burst out and pulled Nala in, Nala emerged and quickly got out shivering, oh this was going to be good Huzuni had got Nala wet by accident and she nearly throttled him Simba had done it on purpose this was going to ugly but probably a little funny. Nala continued to shiver when Simba walked up to her drenched laughing Nala smirked and playfully pushed him back in before bolting past him laughing. Wait Huzuni had offered to take her swimming and he wouldn't even get in the water with her and she still refused he assumed she didn't like water guess not Huzuni didn't like the turn this was taking it was time to leave, but what if Simba hurt her took it too far, he didn't know what morals Simba learned and neither did Nala, with a grunt of frustration Huzuni continued following him.

Simba and Nala were running through a field chasing each other playing and laughing the truth was Huzuni didn't know Nala was capable of this kind of fun it was good to know she still could experience fun. Simba and Nala ran through the jungle chasing one another while wrestling and batting playfully at each other with their paws it looked like they were playing pinned you, they grabbed each other and pushed down they fell over and tumbled down the hill Simba managed to flip Nala pushing her down and pinning her they laughed together. This wasn't good anymore, never did Nala treat him like that, for all those years he thought they were close friends but he didn't know what friendship was apparently, every smile he got from her apparently half hearted at best even when they played pinned you he could now tell Nala was doing it for the competition not because she enjoyed it she never laughed with him like that, he knew she could never love him and he had accepted that but he thought he meant something to her, he didn't, not only was he nothing compared to Simba which he was no longer okay with but he was nothing compared to anything, Nala regarded him as nothing he wasn't her friend he was her entertainment. Huzuni couldn't believe it all those special moments he had beside Nala were nothing they were empty Nala wouldn't of just traded him for Simba she would've traded him for anyone, he never had a friend.

Simba and Nala continued to laugh playfully when Nala reached up and gently licked Simba's cheek Simba looked on with shock he turned to Nala who smiled warmly and lovingly at him which Simba returned the two of them then nuzzled each other romantically. Enough she would be fine and really why should he care she didn't care about him, but he couldn't he had seen things start well only to fall apart shortly after and regardless neither he nor Nala knew who Simba was these days for all he knew Simba could be seducing her which if he was then news of Simba's survival wouldn't be an issue because he'd be dead again, he couldn't leave, he loved Nala he didn't know why he loved her but he did.

Huzuni overlooked them, Simba and Nala wrapped their paws around each other Simba around Nala's waist Nala's on his back and around his neck they held each other close gazing deep into each other eyes longingly. Huzuni could feel his pain growing, "please god no" he whispered, their muzzles met in a romantic kiss, the kind Huzuni would fight an entire pride for, they deepened it Nala's paws tracing around Simba's chest while he ran his paw down her back. Huzuni was seeing true love right now the kind of love he would never have and no one would ever want to give him anyway he could almost feel the love Nala felt for Simba the love he had fought his whole life to get, but it was never meant to be because his heart didn't matter in the great circle, he saw a passion and fire ignite between Simba and Nala and he knew what was going to happen, he turned to leave but saw he couldn't not without giving his location away, she was happy for the first time in a decade he wouldn't disrupt it. He turned back to them and watched as their passion grew surely the great circle wasn't this cruel, "I just want to make sure she's safe please don't make me watch this." Huzuni begged not bothering to hide his tears anymore, he watched them embrace, "please don't please" Huzuni sobbed, his pleas wouldn't be answered, Simba and Nala let the feelings consume them, and Huzuni watched as they loved each other with everything they had all he could do was see the love that surrounded Nala's very form, the same love he had felt only in his deepest dreams he had longed for it but would never even consider asking it, so many times she was sad and broken how many times could've he had it too many and he never would consider taking a single one never would he take advantage of her like that, he never asked her of anything no matter how hungry he became or how many times he saved her life he never felt entitled, Nala's love wasn't some price he could win, it was the greatest gift she could give him, he never felt he deserved better from her that was how deep his love for her was.

And now he was seeing it the love he longed for given to another and he had to watch it all, "what did I do to deserve this" he asked tears streaming down his face, "I'm sorry Mufasa I'm not your son but I can't help who I fall in love with" he whimpered, "please forgive me I'm sorry just don't make me see this anymore please." Huzuni pleaded, "I don't belong in your kingdom your mate was right just make it stop." Huzuni cried he couldn't scream his heart was in too much agony it felt like it had been stabbed a million times and then ripped in two being before pulled from his chest. Sarabi was right maybe if he admitted it Mufasa would take mercy upon him, "fine I'm not worthy of her and I deserve to see this, I'm just a filthy hyena, I'm just a filthy hyena." He said choking on the words and sobbing it did him no good, he desperately looked for a rock to smash himself with a lake to drown himself in but there was nothing he just gave up and watched painfully crying and sobbing through every moment, he was wrong Mufasa did not resent him and certainly wouldn't force him to watch this in fact Mufasa through the wind flowed through Huzuni gently staring down at the hyena with nothing but pity, he was the kindest soul you could imagine, he didn't deserve this.

 _"Well it seems Simba and Nala weren't alone, like I said put's the Can you feel the love tonight scene in a completely different perspective which was exactly what i was trying to do. The Can you feel the love tonight scene is still regarded by many as one of Disney's top romance scenes it's iconic and the idea of taking it and turning into something that is just heartbreaking is intriguing. it was happy for Simba and Nala but for Huzuni it was hell I loved showing the different sides to this iconic scene, well what's your opinion of this completely different take on the classic scene. Well that's it for now I'll try to get more chapters up before the week is over."_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter of the darkest days of the Pride Lands last chapter saw Huzuni's dreams tragically crushed to pieces now we return to the Pride Lands as well as catch up with Zira and her family. The last pieces are slowly falling into place as we ever surely approach Simba's return in the original film but before that moment of truth can come our characters must first face what they have become and determine if they can be saved. Is their a hope for salvation or are they already damned._

: Chapter 11:

The point of no return

Nuka had snuck away from his mother, sister, and brother, he couldn't believe he actually had a younger brother, a younger brother who would succeed his father, that thought still hurt Nuka but his father had explained why to him, it wasn't because he was unworthy to them they just loved him too much to risk it not to mention the kingdom, Nuka understood he didn't like it but he understood so long as his family still loved him. Nuka was practicing his pouncing which he was surprisingly pretty good, managing to catch a lizard between his paws. "hahaha, well wandered off have we little one" a soft voice told him, he turned and saw a lioness that kind of resembled his mother smiling down at him sweetly. He began to back away, she giggled in response, "why are you afraid my fragile baby" she asked in motherly affection eyeing him slowly, "no reason I just make it a rule not to talk to strange lions from the bushes" Nuka said wittily, "you are a funny little one, cubs shouldn't wander off you know, it's dangerous" she told him while walking closer still smiling warmly and yet Nuka couldn't point it out but there was something wrong with her, he didn't know what but for some reason she scared him.

Hasara had not expected to find one of Zira's cubs so soon, oh goody, and this one was adorable pouncing with those cute little paws where was his mommy to see it, she could fill the role. "I didn't wander off, and I don't see any danger" Nuka said with shrug, Hasara giggled what a sweet little thing, "danger is rarely seen little one, where is your mommy" Hasara asked softly though continued eying him almost like a piece of meat. "okay this getting kind of creepy so beat it before I call mom to kick your tail" Nuka told her, Hasara smiled and not a sweet one this was the kind of a smile Kecila would make before gutting her prey, "please do I have so much planned" Hasara told him she reached her paw up to him grabbing his chin and staring deep into his eyes Nuka was terrified he couldn't tell what this lioness wanted with him there was a hint of both longing hatred and pity in her eyes, she pulled him a bit closer, "for both of you, my sweet little cub" Hasara told him lovingly, Nuka was trembling he had to get away from her but she tightened her grip, "mom, mom!" Nuka cried, Hasara pushed him to the ground and pushed her paw down on his neck, "good boy" she told him, while pressing down harder choking the life from him Nuka kicked and struggled but felt himself weakening, "don't struggle my child fear no longer" Hasara reassured him, she gazed at him and licked the top of his head, Nuka stared at her in horror before passing out, "mommy's here" Hasara told him embracing him and hugging his unconscious form she then began to bathe him, "we'll always be part of each other" Hasara said deranged while continuing to bathe the unconscious cub.

Shenzi and Banzai explored the ruins of the cave they once called home it had been completely collapsed and most of the inhabitants killed, never mind the ones murdered outside Shenzi and Banzai were furious they noticed their food storage was also empty. Those rotten lions they killed a third of their people all for food. "how dare they do this!" Shenzi roared in fury, "those murdering lions I swear I'm going to make them pay!" Banzai screamed, "we tried playing nice with them we're done gather what remains of the clan and tell them to prepare for attack!" Shenzi seethed, "for where?" Banzai asked, "we're going to Pride Rock and we're going to kill every lion that isn't Scar!" Shenzi shouted, Banzai froze, "but what about the cubs?" he questioned, Shenzi turned to him shaking, "I said every lion." She stated, "Shenzi those cubs had nothing to do with what happened they're innocent!" Banzai tried to reason, "are pups were innocent too they want to play this way then we'll give them blood and death like they never imagined!" Shenzi screamed, "no Shenzi listen to yourself murdering a bunch of defenseless cubs it's something your mother would do not you!" Banzai pleaded, "what you think I want to do this those cubs won't accept us after we murder their parents they'll eventually come after us we end this now so tonight is last night a hyena dies and if protecting my people means murdering innocent cubs then I'll do it!" Shenzi stated fighting back tears.

Banzai understood Shenzi was right if any pridelander survived the attack then they would simply exact revenge they had to end this now but he would not let Shenzi cross that line, "no you won't" Banzai told her. Shenzi turned to him prepared to counter, "because I will" he told her, "what?" Shenzi asked confused, "this blood will not be on your hands, I'll kill everyone of them if it means you don't have to." Banzai told her, Ed stepped forward as well standing alongside him, "no this is my call I have to be the monster here" Shenzi reasoned, "I won't allow it, you deal with the pride we'll take care of the future pride" Shenzi couldn't say anything, she knew she wasn't going to change Banzai or Ed's mind, Shenzi nodded in agreement, She didn't like this and she never would and she could tell Banzai or Ed didn't either but they killed their clan and blood needed to be repaid and so it would. Banzai and Ed stood siding watching Shenzi leave to assemble the clan, Ed turned to Banzai and gently pointed to him placing his paw on his chest before looking to Shenzi, "yes Ed, I won't let her do such a horrible thing even I have to sacrifice my soul" Banzai said, Ed turned to Banzai and hugged him which Banzai returned, "if Shenzi's being to dragged into hell than I'll jump into the inferno with her." Banzai vowed, he and Ed sat side by side waiting for Shenzi and the clan to arrive after this would be no turning back they passed the point of no return.

Nala was searching all throughout the jungle trying to find Simba but she couldn't find him it was then that she heard he had gone back and now she was going to fight that battle alongside him she had to she wouldn't lose him again. Nala then detected a scent it couldn't be what he be doing there, "I know it's you Huzuni" Nala said, Huzuni revealed himself emerging from the grass, "Nala what are you doing" he asked, "I'm going back to save our kingdom" Nala told him, Huzuni chuckled, "oh right with your hero" Huzuni said spitefully, "how long have you been here" Nala asked concern appearing, "I showed up in time for yours and Simba's shouting match" Huzuni answered angrily he was lying of course what he saw he would never forget no matter how much he wished he could, "so that was the great Simba, that was what I was trying to live up to, Nala I feel insulted" Huzuni said bitter, Now Nala was mad he didn't know Simba he didn't get to judge him, "what's that supposed to mean you don't even know him!" Nala spat, "no and I don't want to I'm afraid I'll rip his heart out" Huzuni said honestly he hated Simba the fact that cowardly selfish worm was given Nala's love enraged him, "why do you hate him" Nala asked, "he can sugarcoat whatever way he wants but he abandoned you, all those time you were weeping in the gorge where was he, you were nearly killed, where was Simba, why wasn't he protecting you and loving you like I was!" Huzuni roared,

Nala was shocked she had never seen him this angry, Huzuni's voice began to fill with sadness, "I don't get it how could he do that and still have your love, how could I do everything I did for you and mean nothing" Huzuni said broken, his words began to sink in and for the first time Nala felt sorrow for him she never would've made it through Simba's death without him and yet she never regarded him as anything for the first time she saw him as more than a hyena, "Huzuni you can help us please" Nala asked him, "the pride lands are lost Nala please don't go back, don't die I couldn't live through it" he told her, "do it for yourself because I know you won't do it for me" Huzuni said pained before running off.

Huzuni kept running turning back to only gaze at the woman he loved, he saw she was still leaving going back, it didn't matter if she wanted to throw her life away for Simba than that was her choice, "are you really going to sit and watch as the woman you love dies" a baboon with a stick asked him, "what would you have me do Rafiki die for a lioness who would sacrifice me without a moments notice!" Huzuni said with sorrow, "do you believe you deserve her love" Rafiki asked, "no her loves not a price to be won it's a gift to be given and she gave it to someone" Huzuni said tears streaming down his cheeks, "you saw it all why would you watch that" Rafiki asked, "because it was her moment of happiness I couldn't leave without taking it from her" Huzuni said certain, "but I can't watch her die I won't!" he said in tears, he felt a massive wind blow through him "my son needs you Nala needs you" Mufasa's voice echoed. Huzuni remembered all the times he was there for her and now when she finally had a chance for a future he would turn away no if he did that how could he say he loved her. Huzuni looked up with determination, "Nala" he said with strength, "I won't let her die I will protect her." He said with resolve before running back toward the pride lands she would never love him but that didn't matter he would always love her, always fight for her.

Sarabi and Sarafina were feeding the pride when they heard a vicious roar, it was a hyena they then heard more a lot more. A lioness came running in panicked, "it's the hyenas all of them they're heading this way" she warned, "perfect" Sarabi whispered finally the moment she had sought soon all who had destroyed her mates legacy would be finished, both Scar and the hyenas. "mobilize the pride and prepare to meet them on the battlefield!" Sarabi commanded, "Sarafina are you ready to avenge Nala?" she asked, "I have never been more ready for anything." Sarafina said rage and hatred in her eyes. Sarabi smiled in satisfaction now it would all end the two of them headed off to their mission both uncaring about the lifes they were about to take they had forsaken their soul all that mattered now was revenge. This would be it after this there would be no going they had both reached the point of no return.

Zira heard her sons cries and rushed to the direction of his voice, "Nuka are you alright!?" she called out, "shh, you'll wake the little one" a voice told her she recognized it immediately Hasara, Zira turned and saw Hasara emerge from the grass holding Nuka still bathing him, "Hasara" Zira said confused, Hasara stopped licking Nuka and looked up at Zira, "hahaha, Zira, hahaha, it's been too long my friend hahah, I missed you." Hasara said cheerfully too cheerfully, Zira felt a bit disturbed by her friends presence, "are you alright Hasara" Zira asked concerned and scared, "hahahahah, am I alright that's a real good one" Hasara said while placing a paw on the top of her head, Zira could see it there was something off about her something dangerous, "Hasara why don't you hand Nuka over" Zira asked slowly, "hahahahaha, that would defeat the purpose of taking him" Hasara cackled, "what in the world is wrong with you" Zira asked worried, "haha what's wrong with me, what's wrong with me" Hasara giggled almost incoherently, "alright ,alright here's your cute adorable and handsome little son" Hasara said presenting Nuka to Zira, Zira slowly reached to grab him when Hasara buried a claw in her side before tackling her to the ground dropping Nuka as well, "ahhhh, Hasara what are you doing!?" Zira cried out in pain, "returning the pain you caused me in full!" Hasara said with a sadistic smile on her face.

Hasara savagely began beating Zira's face into the ground, "each one for something you stole me!" Hasara said with savage rage, she smashed her paw into her temple, "my daughter, my son, my home, my health, my family!" she screamed striking her after each statement, "my soul, and my sanity!" she roared grabbing Zira with her claws and throwing into a rock which crashed into and bounced off of violently hitting the ground, Zira tried to pick herself up, "I wronged you I admit but leave my son alone" Zira begged her, "no you will feel the loss I have and you will know the pain of losing a family!" Hasara vowed, "no punish me for this, just kill me, kill me!" Zira pleaded, "oh I am killing you, every last bit of you." Hasara said with a sadistic smile, "tomorrow you will meet me at the gorge in the pride lands and you will bring Kovu and Vitani to me or I'll kill your son" Hasara told her, "no don't hurt him Hasara!" Zira cried out to weak to stand, "I'll see you at the gorge Zira, don't be late" Hasara said while picking Nuka up by the scruff before leaving. "No! no Hasaraaaa!" Zira screamed, she wouldn't let this be the end she would rescue her son and protect Kovu and Vitani as well she would protect her family.

The pride had gathered outside of pride rock the hyena clan surrounding them thick clouds surrounded and filled the sky you could smell water in the air as well as hear the thunder echoing the sky soon the rain would come, but first blood would be spilled. Sarabi stood on the front lines staring down the hyena forces finally on this day these vermin filth would be wiped out. Shenzi glared daggers at Sarabi that was the monster who killed many of her kind many of her kinds children Shenzi vowed she would personally make sure that monster died. Banzai stood side by side with Ed staring at the pride as well as the cowering cubs he could see inside he would do what he must but their deaths would be painless they would not suffer, the same would not be said to the pride they would suffer they would die in pain some of them would live just long enough to know what feels like to be devoured by a hyena. Sarafina saw the army gathered below and brushed them off looking up at the cave that Scar was surely in the cave where he would die where Nala and Huzuni and all the other lionesses Scar murdered would be avenged where she would finally have retribution. All sides had gathered they felt nothing but hatred they had no compassion no remorse the pride lands had become a battlefield of monsters, and in this battle there would be no heroes.

Sarabi and Shenzi glared at one another while the two forces circled each other, "when this is over you pridelanders are going to be extinct" Shenzi declared, "no today you vermin finally take your place in the great circle of life, death!" Sarabi promised, Shenzi growled in hatred, "no survivors!" she commanded, "kill them all!" Sarabi ordered, the hyenas and the lionesses charged at each other leaping at their foe, they bit into each others shoulder and clawed at each others backs, "go for the eyes!" Sarabi commanded, as the lioness swiped her paw above the hyenas jaw, "break their jaw!" Sarabi ordered, A lioness smashed their paw right into the hyenas jaw who then struck them in the temple before leaping on top of her biting the lioness extracted her own claws and dug them into the hyenas side tearing away at them. "hit them low!" Sarabi demanded, the lioness and hyenas tackled each other in midair sending each other crashing to the biting into each others necks, "get them do what you must!" Sarabi shouted uncaring to the death all around her there was very little left of the noble queen she was.

Shenzi bit into a lioness's shoulder she gripped their neck and slammed them down she then twisted snapping the neck, she turned to see Banzai impale a pridelander on his claws moving toward the den. She turned to see Sarabi who had leaped into battle slicing away at everything in her path anything in her way she cut down, "Sarabi!" Shenzi called out knocking a lioness out of the way before facing the former queen, "time to die monster!" Shenzi roared, Sarabi smirked, "you're the one who came here for the sole purpose of genocide, whose the real monster?" Sarabi asked with a grin, Shenzi swiped her paw at Sarabi who dodged it, "you wanted us all here you planned this I just took action" Shenzi stated, slicing for her head which Sarabi side stepped before striking her in the gut, "you're right I did, that was partially the reason for my attack" Sarabi told her before striking her in the jaw, "your pride's on the verge of being slaughtered don't you care?" Shenzi asked in horror, Sarabi smiled and stabbed her, "they've served their purpose as have you filth" Sarabi told her withdrawing her claws and allowing Shenzi to fall, it was time to end this and wipe out every single hyena left. Shenzi painfully crawled across the ground desperate to reach the battlefield Sarabi had played them all she had stop this battle before Sarabi killed them all.

Sarafina crept into Scars cave sneaking up on him from the shadows completely unaware of the full extent of Sarabi's horrifying plan. She slowly moved her way to him, "I should've known this moment would come" Scar said uncaring, "it should've come sooner." Sarafina hissed, "so you're the one whose going to kill me" Scar said amused, "you ordered my daughters death without hesitation!" Sarafina roared, Scar smiled in amusement, "I don't think you have guts to kill me Sarafina you were always weak" Scar mocked her, Sarafina roared pinning Scar to the ground extracting her claws, "I am not weak anymore!" She roared, Scar chuckled cruelly, "then why am I still alive you can't do it because you'll always see a part of me as Taka the lion you loved" Scar said mockingly, "you loved me too" Sarafina said with pain in her eyes, "a mistake just like loving Zira and her rat children were" Scar stated, Sarafina felt disgust for the creature she was looking at it not only was it not Taka, it wasn't even Scar anymore, "if you don't love them anymore what are you living for" Sarafina questioned, "to simply see my brother and everything associated with him suffer, so as you can see Taka is truly gone why don't put an end to it if you can" Scar challenged, Sarafina brought her claws to his throat, "you want me to do it you really have nothing" she said with pity, "well yes there's nothing left so I'll just drag every one of you into the inferno with me" Scar said with a smirk, "Kecila would be proud you were nothing but her puppet" Sarafina said with shame, Scar growled, "no one controls me my fate has been my own!" Scar said in rage, "your fate has been shaped by everyone but you, you can't admit your mistakes so your doomed to repeat them forever" Sarafina said firmly, "that is your punishment" Sarafina said harshly before turning away from the cave, Scar chuckled, "yet another decision you can't make" he told her, "no for the first time it is my choice" Sarafina said with pride and strength and she left the cave leaving Scar to his misery he could've had everything but he wanted more now he had nothing, it was all he deserved.

Sarafina made her way down to the pride they were still engaged with the hyenas where was Sarabi she then looked and saw Sarabi on the side of pride rock preparing knock a bolder into the wall what was she doing that would kill almost everyone. She rushed toward her this is where her path had led her to find her own strength so when this moment came she could stop Sarabi.

Sarabi watched the battle from below preparing to knock the bolder into the wall then it would be over most of the pride would die but that wouldn't matter with Scar dead and the hyenas gone they could finally begin rebuilding the kingdom Sarabi prepared to make the final move but found herself hesitating why was she, the pride had served their purpose it was time to end this, "no Sarabi!" Sarafina screamed intercepting her and knocking her down the ledge sending her toppling and bouncing off the rocks before they skidded to a stop, Sarabi looked at Sarafina with disgust she couldn't smell Scars blood, "I should've known you wouldn't have the spine to finish him." Sarabi said with contempt, "like you who would sacrifice the entire pride for what" Sarafina asked revolted, "to ensure the death of those filthy creatures forever as Mufasa would've willed it!" Sarabi spat, "your delusional Mufasa would be sickened by what you have allowed yourself to become and Simba would be terrified of you!" Sarafina told her, Sarabi closed in on Sarafina, "maybe but if I had been like this before he would still be alive!" Sarabi screamed as she jumped at Sarafina who intercepted her and threw her into a rock Sarabi came at her again and this time she met her this was why she was here to protect the pride from Scar and her.

Sarabi and Sarafina came at each other with claws tearing they collided into each other and began pushing each other back, Sarabi reached her claws for Sarafina's throat but once again found herself hesitating, enough she had buried her conscious, Sarafina took this opening to backhand Sarabi to the ground, Sarabi crashed into the stone hard floor Sarafina plunged her claws down at her only for Sarabi to catch them, she pulled her in closer and struck her in the chin before kicking her away Sarafina crashed into the wall and pulled herself to her feet, Sarabi sliced at her chest drawing blood, Sarafina responded by biting Sarabi's shoulder, she then gripped the back of her and slammed her to the ground, the two of them thrashed and rolled on the ground batting away at each others head Sarafina stabbed Sarabi in the side Sarabi cried out in pain before bashing her paw into Sarafina's temple she then grabbed her and struck her again in the cheek, "you don't think I can handle pain, the last ten years I have been nothing but pain!" Sarabi screamed while pushing Sarafina to the ground, Sarafina reached up and pushed her paw against Sarabi's throat, Sarabi pushed her own paw down on Sarafina's neck, she used her other paw to Sarafina's from her neck she slammed it into a rock and began pressing down on her neck harder she kept pushing until she cut off her air completely. Sarabi watched as Sarafina struggled for air and her struggles began to weaken Sarabi watched Sarafina slump and her eyes roll up, wait what was she doing Sarafina was her closest friend, Zira was her sister, the pride they depended on her what was she doing.

Sarabi released her paw from Sarafina's throat staring down at her with shock and horror she looked down at the battlefield this was necessary it was the only way to ensure the survival of the pride lands. "you have stared deep into the abyss Sarabi" Rafiki told her where had he come from, "how did you know" Sarabi asked, "I was always watching" Rafiki said, Sarabi moved to the bolder, "do you truly believe that this is the right path" Rafiki asked, "for the good of the kingdom" Sarabi answered, "no you are so blinded by your pain you have allowed yourself to believe that" Rafiki said pulling out the same fruit he showed her back at his tree, "you can still free yourself of your pain, or you can kill a pride it's your choice" Rafiki told her, Sarabi began to push the bolder but found herself hesitating again she, she couldn't do this Sarabi turned to Rafiki and took the fruit throwing the whole thing in her mouth. Sarabi found herself getting dizzy and her vision blurring she then collapsed and passed out. Now Sarabi would find out who she truly was.


	13. Chapter 13

: Chapter 12:

Blinded

Sarabi opened her eyes to find herself in a void of darkness and light there was nothing else around her, "where am I?" Sarabi asked, "welcome Sarabi you have reached the end of your journey" Rafiki told her, "what is this?" Sarabi questioned, "the fruit I was offering that you took is a spiritual remedy you have journeyed into your own soul manifested your spirit and here you will find your true self" Rafiki explained, "what do I do?" Sarabi wondered, "only you can know" Rafiki told her, Sarabi looked around and saw the two voids she looked at the one of darkness and turned away she had wallowed in darkness long enough and turned to the light only to find it blinding, Sarabi screamed in pain placing her paws over her eyes, she had seen this before this was the bright light from her visions, Sarabi didn't know what it meant perhaps she had confront her darkness first Sarabi turned to the dark void and reached out for it only to blasted aside by it hitting the nonexistent floor hard. Sarabi pulled herself up this didn't make any sense, "I don't get I can't enter either of them!" Sarabi yelled, she turned to the light and reached her paw into it, she remembered Rafiki's words, "not all abyss lead into the unknown" that was what he said this light had haunted her in her dreams now she would have to face it.

Sarabi entered the void of light again only this time she closed her eyes allowing her paw to guide her through she began hearing voices, she recognized them, "your delusional" "look at yourself" "you sound just like Scar" "no you never had it under control" "no that's in your head mom" she remembered every conversation she then heard another voice, she opened her eyes to see who but found herself blinded screaming as her eyes burned she listened to the other voice, "it's for the good of the pride", "that hyena is trying to take your place" "I had it under control" "I don't need to see anything" it was her every time she refused to listen but it's not like she was wrong here she was dealing with this herself, "I did have it under control I knew what I was doing and why I was not delusional!" Sarabi screamed the light seemed to shine brighter Sarabi dropped to her knees shielding her eyes why wouldn't it stop when would she be able to see again, wait what did Simba tell her, "you can't see mom!" Sarabi listened to the voices around her, "do you tell yourself that every time you look at your reflection, "your delusional", "you sound just like Scar" Sarabi took in their words, "you are so blinded by your pain you have allowed yourself to believe that" realization dawned on Sarabi she opened her eyes again letting it burn her, "they were right, they were all right I've been blinded" Sarabi said she had to admit it all of it, "it's Scar it's his fault they're gone he took Simba down to that gorge he was the reason why Mufasa had throw himself into it, Scar took my family he had to pay, this isn't for the pride, it's for revenge!" Sarabi admitted, "I can't see" she stated and it was true she couldn't she never could until now, now for the first time in ten years everything was so clear.

The moment Sarabi thought that the void began darken she opened her eyes and saw as the void filled with darkness not enough to consume it but just enough to see the light merged with it and the void turned into a beautiful night under the stars. Sarabi understood the light were the lies she had allowed to blind her, she needed to accept the truth so light and dark can be in balance and so could she. "well done Sarabi" a mighty voice said, "Mufasa" Sarabi said and there he was sitting under the stars, "it's beautiful it reminds me of special night between us" Mufasa told her, "I'm sorry Mufasa I made a mockery of your name" Sarabi said sorrowfully, "you made mistakes we all do" Mufasa said, "what do I do now how can I live with what I did!" Sarabi cried, "the only way possible atone for them make right what was wrong" Mufasa told her, "how" Sarabi asked in tears, "regret them and find forgiveness both for yourself and others" Mufasa said, "I'll do my best" Sarabi told him, "as we have seen your best is enough" Mufasa said with a smile, "I miss you so much" Sarabi sobbed, "feel the wind around you and you'll know I am there and that I love you" Mufasa said nuzzling her, "I love you too Mufasa" Sarabi said the void around her began to fade it was time for them to part, "tell Simba I love him" Sarabi called to him, Mufasa turned to her with a smile "Simba is not here" Mufasa said before fading, what but if he wasn't there is it possible he was alive.

Sarabi awoke and saw Rafiki and Sarafina staring down at her, "Sarafina forgive me for what I have done" Sarabi pleaded, Sarafina reached her paw out to her, "I knew you were in there somewhere" Sarafina told her before helping her up, "yes Sarabi can see now can't you" Rafiki asked, "yes and I'm going to end this the way I always should've the way Mufasa would" Sarabi vowed she looked down and saw the battle was still raging on she did this she led them here now she would set them free. Today Sarabi was born anew and she would begin a new life correcting the mistakes of the old and she would start by ending freeing the pride from this darkness. But she still couldn't help but wonder could what Mufasa said be true no of course not she was letting herself be blinded again it wasn't possible, Simba couldn't possibly be alive.

 _Well it seems Sarabi has finally freed herself from the darkness as well as her own lies. Sarafina too has escaped her demons but can the hyenas and the rest of the pride do the same. Also what of Zira can she save her children and her friend. We all know the Pride Lands survive but at what cost. The answers are in the next chapter The Bitter end. That's it for now I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible but there's no guarantee I'm not as inspired as I used to be literally no one is commenting on these or anything I post for that matter so I'm not seeing any real need to complete it. I've said all this already but I'll repeat it once more if you are enjoying this story and want to see the end sooner rather than later than leave a review in the comment section give your thoughts let me know I'm doing good or let me know I'm doing bad just give me something to go off of. To whoever is enjoying this I say this if I get even five reviews within the next four or so hours I will post the next chapter today it's not complete yet but I could finish it I'll also finish the story either tomorrow or the next day so if you want to know what happens next then break the silence and say something. That is all for now._


	14. Chapter 14

_"Well here it is my longest chapter yet clocking in at over 6,000 words the climax now while reading this you will obviously recognize many scenes from the first film i claim no ownership of these scenes which are property of Disney though I am proud of this chapter especially how the climax of the story intertwines with the climax of the original film. I hope you like it as much as I do._

: Chapter 13:

The Bitter end

The hyenas and the lionesses continued ripping into each other, Banzai made his way into the den where he saw the cubs cowering in fear a group of lionesses were protecting them. "stay away from them monster!" one of them cried, "I don't want to do this but they'll eventually kill more of us" Banzai replied knocking the lioness out of the way, other hyenas intercepted on the other. Banzai ignored them and turned to the cubs, "just close your eyes and look away I promise this will be quick" Banzai told them, "Banzai stop" Shenzi cried, Banzai turned and saw Shenzi was hurt, "are you alright!?" he asked, "yeah I'm fine this is over" Shenzi told him, "what why?" Banzai asked, "we were played Sarabi attacked us so would strike back, but unlike her I won't sacrifice my people" Shenzi told Banzai, "then you are better than I am" Sarabi told her having arrived in the den, "I was wrong about you all of you, I called you filth who had no place yet you were the one who didn't want to sacrifice lifes" Sarabi told Shenzi compassionately who could only stare in shock who was this lioness certainly not Sarabi, "the only reason you weren't her was because the pride couldn't support us but that doesn't mean you deserve to die" Sarabi finished, "you think we will forgive what you did" Banzai asked, "no but for now we need to solve this, tell Scar the lionesses will no longer hunt so long as there no guarantee to even find food, once our survival is ensured I'll accept whatever punishment you wish" Sarabi told them, "fine we'll tell him and so long as he sits back and does nothing we will no longer do our duties" Shenzi agreed the two sides departed, "I really wish I could be the person you are, you should be proud" Sarabi told her, Shenzi ignored her and moved on, it was time to finally start getting results.

Simba and Nala were making there way through the pride lands, Nala was surprised by the lack of security the hyenas had abandoned the border completely and Timone and Pumba had managed to distract the few hyenas guarding their path in a rather odd manner, but now they had to get in Pride Rock unseen no easy task. "Any secret ways Scar might have made you did tell me he got awfully paranoid" Simba said, "none that I know of we might have to forsake the element of surprise to continue onward" Nala told him, "not exactly" Huzuni told them who had appeared behind them, "the hyena pack got sick of Scar's selfishness, they abandoned guarding the borders hence your easy entrance" he told them, Simba roared and jumped in front of him, "a hyena I'll handle this!" he thundered, "Simba no he's not our enemy" Nala told him, "much as I would love to vent years of frustration on you there are more important things" Huzuni said, Nala walked in front of him clearly shocked, "you came back" she said, "I'll always be there for you" he replied, Simba was confused this hyena was showing what Simba almost thought were romantic feelings for Nala, "did I miss something" Simba asked, "yeah ten years" Huzuni answered, "Nala you need to find your mother and mobilize the lioness, Simba I can get you to Scar" Huzuni said, "how can I trust you?" Simba asked, we can trust him Simba, you've never given me a reason not to" she told him, "if Nala trusts you I will" Simba stated, Huzuni nodded and gestured Simba to follow him while Nala moved toward the den quietly.

Simba and Huzuni were on the far side of pride rock crossing a small ledge where Scar used to stay, "how do you know Nala" Simba asked, "long story short I helped pull her back together after you broke her" Huzuni said with anger, "why do you hate me?" Simba asked him, "you abandoned her she needed you and you never came back" Huzuni responded with anger, "I couldn't" Simba responded, "she needed you and I couldn't be you, no matter how I wished it" Huzuni said with pain, the truth hit Simba he did not expect this, "you love her don't you" Simba said, "I've always loved her I would do anything for her" Huzuni said remembering one particular moment in agony, "thank you for taking care of her" Simba said with compassion. Huzuni took in Simba's gratitude maybe he would give him a chance after all, "it was a mistake for me to leave and I'm here to correct it" Simba declared, "then do it Scar's below this wall go" Huzuni told him Simba moved forward, "Simba her love is a gift the most beautiful gift a Nala itself" he told him, Simba agreed with him that was one thing they shared, they both loved a beautiful lioness named Nala.

Nala snuck into the den with surprising ease Huzuni wasn't kidding the hyenas weren't doing their jobs at all, "I need to find Sarafina" Nala said, the pride turned to her in shock, "I don't believe this" Sarafina said emerging from the back of the pride, "mom" Nala said, "I thought you were dead" Sarafina said with tears, "Huzuni saved me, and I'm here with help Simba" Nala told her, "Simba he's alive" Sarafina said in shock, "yes he's about to confront Scar he needs our help" Nala said, "we will serve the one true king" Sarafina said, and the rest of the pride nodded in agreement it was time to restore balance to the great circle.

Simba made his way around the wall where saw Scar at the edge of pride rock, "Sarabi!" Scar bellowed across the lands. Zira had at long last returned to the pride lands once more but this time she was their to rescue her son and right a wrong she committed. She placed Kovu and Vitani in a log, "stay here and wait until I get back" Zira told them, "yes mommy" Vitani replied, Zira made her way to the gorge, "come on out Zira!" Hasara called to her. Sarabi made her way to pride rock paying no heed to the hyenas growling and snapping their jaws at her she admired them for finally taking action and not losing themselves in the process she could've learned from them, she arrived on top of pride rock. "yes Scar" she asked, "where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job" Scar demanded, "Scar there's no food left the herd has moved on" Sarabi told him calmly, "no you're just not looking hard enough" Scar denied.

Hasara held Nuka in her grasp, "is my mother here" Nuka asked, "don't fear I'll take care of you" Hasara told him compassionately, "you strangled me!" Nuka told her, "hush little one all mothers must give discipline" she told him while gently petting hime, "stop saying that, you want to be a mother have another cub I'll never be your son." Nuka said defiantly while moving away from her in fear. It's over there is nothing left we have only one choice, we must leave pride rock" Sarabi said firmly, "we're not going anywhere" Scar growled, "then you have sentenced us to death!" Sarabi said angered, "then so be it" Scar stated, "you can't do that" Sarabi said in outrage, "I am king I can do whatever I want" Scar said bluntly. "you don't have that choice" Hasara hissed, "I'll never call you mother!" Nuka spat, "you'll be whatever I want!" Hasara roared. "if you were just half the king" Sarabi began to say defiantly, "you'll never even be half the mother" Nuka began to say. Scar struck Sarabi hard with his paw sending her flying to the ground, "I am ten times the king Mufasa was!" Scar roared. Hasara grabbed Nuka and threw him into a rock, "I am more of a mother than Zira could ever be!" Hasara roared.

As both images happened both Simba and Zira growled and roared with rage at the same time. Scar looked up with fear and fled to a further corner of pride rock, while Hasara merely smiled and bared her fangs, "Mufasa no you're dead" he said in fear, Simba moved to Sarabi while near the gorge Zira moved toward Nuka both regaining conscious, "Mufasa" Sarabi said weakly, "mom you're here" Nuka said, "no it's me Simba" Simba told Sarabi, "of course I would never leave you" Zira told her son, "Simba how can that be?" Sarabi asked in disbelief it was true what Mufasa said was true. "it doesn't matter I'm home" Simba said while nuzzling his mother.

Scar had not anticipated Simba's return while Hasara had longed for nothing more than Zira's arrival, they both reacted as expected, "Zira I have been waiting for you, what took so long" Hasara said smiling gleefully. "Simba I'm surprised to see you, alive" Scar said empathizing the last word, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed gulped nervously, "give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart" Simba threatened, Scar backed away in fear, "Simba you have to understand the burdens of ruling a kingdom" Scar tried to explain, "are no long yours, step down Scar" Simba demanded. "I should eviscerate you where you stand" Zira seethed, "oh please come and try but first why don't we exchange kids I would love to see how my daughter" Hasara taunted, "she is no longer yours, turn away Hasara" Zira commanded, "yeah I'm not leaving without my children or your head for that matter" Hasara responded cheerfully, "there is no way I would ever hand over Vitani or Kovu to someone as clearly unhinged as you!" Zira told her, "hahaha, yes I'm a little out there, but you can blame yourself for that" Hasara said giggling.

Scar forced himself against a wall before Simba's full form, "hahaha yes I would normally" he said feeling the situation falling back under control, "but there is a little problem you see them" Scar said gesturing to the hyenas, "they think I'm king" Scar said showing Simba how outnumbered he was, "well we don't Simba's the rightful king" Nala stated proudly. "the choice is yours Scar either step down or fight" Simba challenged. "I admit what I did to you was wrong and I regret it" Zira told her former friend, "aw I'm touched maybe your regret will make me sane again" Hasara replied, "I love them too much to let them go but I can help you" Zira said reaching out for her, "you've been a great friend and mother, poisoning me letting our cubs get poisoned, are you really better than me" Hasara asked, Zira was confused poisoned their cubs what was she talking about, "Hasara what are you talking about.

Scar could see Simba's uncertainty time to exploit it, "oh must it always end in violence I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member wouldn't you agree Simba" Scar said with mocking regret, "that's not going to work Scar I put it behind me" Simba stated, "yes but what about your faithful subjects hm have they put it behind them" Scar said while pacing around Simba, "Simba what is he talking about?" Nala asked confused. Hasara grinned at Zira, "oh so you don't know a pity the true level of betrayal and deceit do you want to know which loved one stabbed you in the back and made Scar think you abandoned him." Hasara said with cruelty. Scar had it, Simba was still weak, "ah so you haven't told them your little secret well Simba now's your chance to tell them tell them once and for all who is responsible for Mufasa's death." Scar said, The pride looked on with shock the biggest one Sarabi no one was responsible for Mufasa's death, "I am" Simba said, Sarabi couldn't believe what she heard she approached her son desperate to be told it was a lie, "it's not true, tell me it's not true" she pleaded, Simba looked down with shame, "it's true" he said regretfully. "you see he admits it murder!" Scar roared, "no it was accident" Simba tried to explain, "if it weren't for you Mufasa would still be alive it's your fault he's dead do you deny it?" Scar asked pacing circles around Simba, "no" Simba said shamefully, "then you're guilty" Scar growled, "no I'm not a murder" Simba pleaded he turned to the pride who only stared with shock and disbelief.

Zira stared at Hasara in confusion, "what do you mean Scar knows where I was" she said but for some reason she didn't believe it, Hasara threw her head back and laughed, "Scar's lost it completely he tried to mate with Nala how does that feel Zira" Hasara said with mad glee, "no that's not true Scar loves me loves all of us" Zira said refusing to believe what she heard, "hahahaha, not anymore" Hasara cackled mockingly, Zira collapsed on her knees broken by what she heard, "poor Zira you thought you had it all but you now you see it's all a lie a big joke and in this moment you know my pain!" Hasara roared pushing the distracted Zira to the ground. Scar and the hyenas closed in on Simba pushing him to the edge of pride rock "oh Simba your in trouble again but this time daddy isn't here to save you and now everyone knows why!" Scar shouted, Simba reached the edge and slipped hanging desperately from pride rock lightning crackled and struck a tree created a raging inferno below pride rock, the fire grew and spread to the gorge enveloping around Hasara and Zira.

Scar watched with amusement as Simba clung desperately to Pride rock reminding Scar of his greatest triumph, "now this looks familiar, hm where have I seen this before" Scar mockingly pondered. "we've been here before you and I so many times but you were staring down at me" Hasara told Zira while wrapping her paw around her throat, Zira frantically struggled, "oh I can't help myself, the truth will set you free, hah well before I do" Hasara said leaning in close to Zira's ear. "oh yes I remember this exactly the way your father looked before he died." Scar said sadistically, Simba was about to fall when Scar reached down and grabbed his paws staring at him cruelly, "and here's my little secret" Scar said, "so here's the secret" Hasara said, "I killed Mufasa" Scar whispered in Simba's ear, "Sarabi poisoned your cubs" Hasara whispered in Zira's ear.

Zira and Simba both felt a flow of emotions consume them, for Simba it was all the guilt he felt turning into hatred it was never his fault his father didn't die in an accident he caused he was murdered. For Zira all she felt was pain the mere thought of her sister betraying her and then saying she loved her to her face filled her with rage and worst was that Hasara would regard her bond with Sarabi in such a mocking way. "noooooooo!" Zira and Simba cried out at the same time grabbing their enemy and pushing them up and pinning them to the ground their paw pushed on their neck. "Murderer!" Simba roared, "liar!" Zira thundered, "oh Zira you amuse me" Hasara said unafraid. "NO Simba please" Scar pleaded, "tell them the truth!" Simba demanded, "you know more don't you, you brought me here for a different purpose" Zira spat, "nothing really except the pride's going to kill Scar" Hasara mumbled, Zira extracted her claws, "the truth but the truth is in the eye of the beholder" Scar reasoned, Simba pushed his paw down on his neck choking him, "alright, alright I did it" Scar choked out before whispering the last part, "so they can hear you" Simba seethed, "more clearly this time" Zira demanded, "your mates going to die, and I'm going to drag you to his corpse!" Hasara shouted.

Sarabi could not understand what had happened first she heard Simba say he was responsible for Mufasa's death than he pins Scar down demanding the truth what was going on she looked at Simba and Scar and listened closely to what he had to say, "I killed Mufasa" Scar said with venom. Sarabi was in disbelief all these years she believed she was unjustified in her anger and now the truth was revealed, Scar killed her mate had tried to kill her son and now she would have his head. Sarabi was the first lioness to charge into battle followed by Nala, a massive group of hyenas ran at Simba swarming over him biting and clawing all around his body, Sarabi and lioness tackled the hyenas off of him and swiped their paws at them, the hyenas met them head on crawling up on them the lioness threw them off, "they still want to defy me kill all the cubs!" Scar demanded, a massive group of hyenas ran down to the den led by Shenzi and Banzai, "Nala we have to protect the cubs" Sarafina called to her, "Simba needs our help!" Nala called back, "Sarabi has this you and I need to protect those cubs!" Sarafina responded, Nala relented and she and her mother ran down to the den to intercept the hyenas.

Zira was trembling she would not only threaten her son but her mate as well. "not if I kill you first!" Zira spat bringing her claws down, Hasara kicked Zira off of her and jumped at her Zira caught her and threw her into a rock, Zira charged at Hasara pinning her against it, Hasara head butted Zira and backhanded her to the floor, Zira grabbed Hasara's leg and pulled her down piling on her biting at her ribs while Hasara slashed at her back. Nuka watched as the two lionesses brutally tried to kill each other, "mom!" he called out, Hasara climbed up on Zira batting at her head, Zira wrapped her paw behind Hasara's head and pulled her down again striking her face with her other paw. "Nuka go find your brother and sister and get out of here, they're in the nearby log, get them to safety now!" Zira told him while Hasara tried to bite into her throat. Nuka ran off to find his siblings, Zira batted Hasara off of her, "finally now you pay" Hasara roared, "come and try" Zira challenged, they came at each other with teeth and claws tearing.

Nala and Sarafina arrived in the den to see the hyenas closing in on the cubs, "get away from them" Nala ordered, "it's out of our hands" Shenzi said, "it's always your choice I learned that" Sarafina told them, "deal with the cubs but make it quick we'll handle them" Banzai said, close to a dozen hyenas closed in on the cubs only to struck by something in the air, it was Huzuni, he batted at the hyenas and knocked them out of the way, "get the cubs go!" he called out to them, Sarafina and Nala charged through the hyenas and scooped up the cubs a few other lionesses helping them Huzuni grabbed the last few, but the hyenas were closing in when a group of lionesses intercepted them, "that's our opening go!" Nala shouted as she, Sarafina and Huzuni fled the den with the cubs, Shenzi and Banzai following them.

Sarabi tore through hyenas like tissue paper, but they didn't matter to her only one did and there he was slithering away like the snake he was, "Scarrrrr!" Sarabi roared while charging at him, Scar rolled out of the way and tried to flee but Sarabi jumped in front of him, "well I should've guessed this was inevitable" Scar said, "all those years the pain the sorrow and everything I did because of it" Sarabi said in almost a whisper, "all because of you." She hissed, "now don't go blaming me for everything, you still chose to become a monster" Scar countered, "not one like you" Sarabi said trembling, "exactly like me you would've sacrificed the whole pride for revenge you hated me yet you became me" Scar taunted, "maybe but this time I'll only kill one!" Sarabi shouted. Sarabi charged at Scar and tackled him to the ground, they grappled with each other clawing at each others back and side, Scar bit into Sarabi's shoulder, while she stabbed his ribs, both roared out in pain, Scar grabbed Sarabi and tossed her over him, leaping at her with both claws extended, Sarabi leaped at Scar as well slicing for his eye which Scar avoided before stabbing for her chest, Sarabi caught his claws and kicked his legs out from underneath him Scar was sent toppling to the floor, Sarabi jumped on him attempting to slice his throat open, Scar grabbed her around the neck and used his superior strength to push her off of him pinning her to the wall where he began to savagely beat his paw into her face, after the third straight Sarabi grabbed it and used Scar's momentum to spin him around and slam him into the wall before hammering away at him screaming and roaring the whole time.

Nala, Huzuni and Sarafina ran into the jungle the hyenas were not far behind, "what now" Nala wondered, "now you get them to safety, I'll hold them off" Huzuni said, "they'll kill you" Nala told him, "it wouldn't be the first time I was willing to die for you" Huzuni said "mom could you give us a moment" Nala asked, Sarafina nodded and left, "why are you doing this?" Nala asked him, "you know the answer to that" Huzuni answered, "I didn't think you would help us" Nala told him, "I would do anything for you, even watch you give your love to another because if I didn't it would rob you of that moment of happiness" Huzuni confessed, Nala couldn't believe it Huzuni saw that and didn't do anything he endured it for her, "I, Huzuni I" Nala said in disbelief, "there's no time you have to go" he said, Nala turned to leave but she couldn't all she could see was the pureness and love in his brown eyes she had never bothered to look at them, Nala walked up to him slowly Huzuni looked in confusion, Nala wrapped her paws around the back of his neck and kissed him.

Huzuni's eyes went wide before closing gently he took Nala into his arms stroking her back, this was actually happening he knew this was only out of gratitude but it was real, Huzuni felt Nala's muzzle on his own his heart racing his body tingling, he returned the kiss, deepening it. Nala was not at all surprised by Huzuni's passion how long had he held it what did surprise Nala was her own passion, it was as if Nala wanted to live a hundred moments in one, she brushed her tongue against his mouth resulting in him doing the same she placed in his mouth while Huzuni's joined hers, he knew this was fake but why did it not feel like it, he could taste her Saliva which his dreams did not do justice too, he could feel her love and his dreams were a joke compared to it, he had to keep reminding himself this kiss didn't mean anything to her it was all for him, Huzuni cried tears of joy, they finally broke apart Huzuni allowing the tears of happiness to fall from his eyes, Nala smiled at him warmly, "thank you, I won't forget you" she told him before turning away and though Huzuni couldn't see it there were tears in her eyes. He heard the hyenas behind, "aw how cute he got a kiss from his girl" one of them mocked him "move aside or we'll go through you" she threatened, "go ahead and try, I'll take everyone of you!" Huzuni vowed and a dozen hyenas charged him.

Sarafina and Nala were moving with the cubs when Shenzi and Banzai leaped at them they knocked them out of the way the two hyenas picked themselves up before circling them, "why are you doing this" Nala asked, "because we owe Scar, our lifes" Shenzi answered, "he doesn't care about you can't you see this is meaningless" Sarafina asked, "you don't think we see it!" Banzai suddenly exploded, "of course we know, Scar was my best friend now he regards me as trash I always wanted to live in this place only to find out I can't! That all those comments you heard about the great circle being better if I was dead were true! Now your asking me to make all this pointless go to hell!" Banzai screamed before jumping on Sarafina reaching for her throat, Nala and Shenzi collided into each other with Shenzi slicing at her face, "you should run little cub" Shenzi told her while grabbing the back of her head, Nala responded by grabbing Shenzi's head, "I am not a cub anymore!" Nala growled, before the two of them began slamming their paws into each others face again and again.

Zira and Hasara brutally tried to tear each other to pieces digging their claws into each others bodies Hasara slammed Zira to the ground while Zira slashed right above her eye, Hasara grunted in pain and gouged at Zira's eyes, Zira screamed in pain pushing Hasara off of her and flailing wildly, "the next time I'm going tear them out" Hasara said sweetly, it only made her statement all the more disturbing. Zira sliced her claws at the sound of her voice Hasara caught her paw and grabbed a jagged stick, she smiled a twisted smile and stabbed the stick in Zira's paw, Zira cried out in agony before Hasara kicked her to the edge of the gorge Zira stumbled and found herself dangling from the gorge.

Huzuni threw a hyena off of him before swatting another aside three more piled on top of him while another tried to cross the jungle, Huzuni kicked one off him before impaling the other and throwing him into the hyena trying to leave he then stabbed the next in the back, another hyena clawed him across the back while a second bit the side of his neck, Huzuni screamed and collapsed before grabbing the hyenas and holding them in place before charging at a tree and crushing them in between it. Another Hyena came at him knocking aside before throwing him into a tree, Huzuni smashed into it and hit the ground but they wouldn't stop him he pulled himself to his feet before coming at them again, whenever he tired he thought of Nala's kiss, it was all he needed.

Sarabi hammered away at Scar with a savage ferocity, Scar's whole body was beginning to go limp, Sarabi relented and knocked him to the ground, free of her barrage Scar's body immediately sprung up grabbing Sarabi and dragging her down to the floor he had been playing it up, Sarabi thrashed against him reaching her claws for his eyes, Scar growled and struck her in the spine, Scar then dragged near a jagged rock and began forcing her face toward it intent and impaling it right through her skull. Sarabi struggled against him kicking his leg and sending him falling over, Sarabi grabbed Scar and pushed him into the rock she struck him in the face and prepared to drive him through it, she then let him go and threw him to the ground, "you're weak" Scar told her, "no, that was the hardest thing I've ever done but ending you isn't my place it's Simba's" Sarabi told him before kicking him to the ground again then without a moments hesitation she charged at the hyenas, she had done it in the most reasonable situation to do so she had refused to give into her hatred, Mufasa would be proud, and he was.

Nuka ran to the log where he found Kovu and Vitani, "Nuka" Vitani said, "hey sis," he said, "Nuka what's going on there's fighting everywhere" Vitani asked, "Listen you and Kovu need to get as far away from the pride lands as possible" Nuka told her, "but what about you!" Vitani cried out, "I have to do something first, just trust me" Nuka said, Vitani let Kovu climb on her back before running away, Nuka then began running back to the gorge he would never abandon his mother.

Nala and Shenzi hammered away at each other knocking each other back, Nala fell to the ground and jumped at Shenzi, Shenzi also leaped at her they toppled over on the ground rolling. Banzai sliced vigorously at Sarafina, "why does it have to be this way my friend" she asked him, "no you don't call me that friends don't abandon each other to starve to death!" Banzai shouted, "when did you become so angry" Sarafina questioned, "when, I've always been this angry, I just don't show it for her sake, the only satisfaction I find is when I've cornered my next meal cowering in a corner!" Banzai yelled, "why do you enjoy the suffering of others" Sarafina asked, dodging another slice, "because they literally joke about mine not so funny when you're on the receiving end, I toy with them because I like watching them squirm then they know how of all of us feel!" Banzai screamed while taking Sarafina to the ground, "fight back!" Banzai demanded, "Banzai you have no reason being here, protect her isn't that what matters more than your anger" Sarafina asked, Banzai looked to Shenzi who was struggling against Nala and the pride lands there was no purpose to it what they fighting for, he relented and let Sarafina up. Nala pinned Shenzi to the ground baring her fangs at her neck, "Nala that's enough" Sarafina told her, "Shenzi this is meaningless the pride lands are a wasteland why fight for them?" Banzai asked, "so we just betray Scar" Shenzi replied, "No maybe we can convince him what will he gain from this he still has the outlanders" Banzai stated, "your right this place is pointless you win" Shenzi said, Nala let her up and she and Banzai turned away heading back to Pride Rock where they could hopefully save a friend, what they didn't realize was there wasn't a friend left to save.

Zira hung desperately from the gorge while Hasara playfully batted at her, "now we can lay to the rest in the same area as Mufasa at least you won't be alone" she taunted, "don't hurt my mother you psycho!" Nuka screamed before jumping on Hasara's back biting and clawing at her, Hasara grabbed him and slammed him to the ground, "Nuka!" Zira cried out using her full strength to pull herself up with her undamaged paw. Hasara growled at Nuka and raised her paw preparing to kill him, Zira jumped on her roaring only for Hasara to backhand her to the ground, Hasara growled saliva dripping from her mouth she leaped at Zira claws and teeth ready to tear her heart out, Zira looked at the jagged stick in her paw and raised it and just as Hasara landed Zira thrust the stick into her chest before using the force of the impalement to throw her removing the stick from her own paw in the process.

Hasara hit the ground laughing and gagging," whose the monster Zira" she said Zira stared at her with rage and disgust, "what was your plan, let's say you succeeded you killed me, what next" Zira asked her, Hasara placed a paw to her head and shook it giggling "I really don't know the answer to that, I don't know anything anymore remember" Hasara told her cheerfully while tapping her own head with a claw "I'm insane!" Hasara cackled, Zira felt her disgust growing this wasn't her friend, "well you gained nothing in the end" Zira said sorrowful, Hasara began to gag and choke while smirking cruelly "no Zira you're the murderer and you're too late to save him, Hasara mocked choking painfully, She laughed while walking to the edge of the gorge, "enjoy be ing a wid ow" she choked the words out before falling off the edge of the gorge, her body crashed into the ground below Zira did not feel pity that was not Hasara who just died that was some perversion of her. "what are you doing here" Zira asked, "my siblings are fine they're getting out of the pride lands" Nuka, "then join them I'm going back for your father" Zira said. Zira saw the fire surrounding pride rock, Scar she had to save him.

Huzuni felt his body crash into a rock while a hyena slashed him across the ribs another above the eye he responded stabbing it in the chest it away he grabbed a second one and smashed their head into the rock. Six more had joined in the battle and Huzuni was about to collapse he looked and saw a damaged tree behind him they came at him he dived out of the way and allowed them to smash into it the force pushing it down Huzuni then dived at it and severed it's last connection with his claws the tree fell over and came rolling down smashing into all of them as well as blocking the exit, Huzuni dived over the tree and rolled to the ground he couldn't get up anymore he needed to rest, he let his body relax and he passed out, "Nala I love you" It was his last thought before he collapsed.

Simba batted all the hyenas away when he caught sight of Scar trying to flee Simba growled in rage as he viciously pursued Scar who fled across Pride Rock diving through the fire only to find himself at the edge of a cliff, Simba leaped through the fire hatred in his eyes, "Murder" he said in a almost a whisper, "Simba please I beg you have mercy" Scar pleaded, "you don't deserve to live" Simba said seething, "but Simba I am family it's the hyenas who are the real enemy it was their fault their idea" Scar begged, just as he said that Shenzi Banzai and Ed were on pride rock over hearing him they growled in anger. "why should I believe you everything you've ever told me was a lie" Simba said, "what are you going to do you wouldn't kill your own uncle" Scar said in fear, "no Scar I am not like you" Simba hissed, "oh Simba you are merciful I'll make it up to you I promise how can I prove myself anything," Scar asked, "Run, run away Scar and never return" Simba demanded, "yes of course as you wish" Scar said while preparing to depart catching sight of some burning ash, he wouldn't lose now he would keep his throne even he had to kill Simba personally

"your majesty" Scar hissed, while throwing the ash in Simba's eyes. Simba cried out in pain flailing. Scar jumped on Simba clawing at his back Simba grabbed Scar and pulled him down while Scar bit his shoulder Simba flailed and threw Scar off of him, Scar pulled himself to his feet and jumped at Simba roaring. Simba and Scar met in the air fire and ash burning all around them. All fighting below Pride Rock seized and everyone looked above all witnessing the final battle for the throne. Scar pushed against Simba's chest pushing him back Scar swiped his paw at Simba striking his chest with his claws, Simba struck Scar in the chin Scar responded by pushing Simba back and raising his paw to strike his temple Simba moved out of the way and drew back his paw striking Scar in the cheek Scar then struck Simba on the opposite cheek, both roared in pain before Scar struck Simba with a swipe knocking him to the ground, Scar came flying at Simba with his claws and teeth ready Simba caught Scar and used his leg to flip him sending him over pride rock.

Scar hit the rocks below and tumbled off of them bouncing to the ground, he tried to pull himself up but was too weak he then caught sight of Shenzi Banzai and Ed, "oh my friends" Scar said happily, "friends I thought he said we were the enemy" Shenzi responded, "yeah that's what I heard Ed" Banzai said menacingly, Ed laughed sadistically before licking his lips in hunger the rest of the hyena swarm closing in on Scar laughing, Scar watched them approach with horror. "no let me explain, you don't understand, no I didn't mean it no, no" Scar tried to desperately explain while backing into a corner, the hyenas then swarmed over Scar and ripped him to shreds. Shenzi and Banzai turned away from the sight in disgust they could hear Scar's cries of agony and could do nothing about them Banzai allowed tears to fill his eyes and stream down his cheeks that was his best friend screaming and Banzai had to let it happen he wasn't his best friend anymore, Shenzi was sobbing uncontrollably, Ed walked up to her and placed a comforting paw on her shoulder Ed seemed to be crying too, "Shenzi let's go home" Banzai said, "we don't have a home" Shenzi sobbed, "we have each other all of us let's go we have nothing here" Banzai said in sorrow, Shenzi agreed and the three hyenas began turning away from pride rock a place they never wanted to see again, Shenzi took Banzai's paw into her own and the two walked side by side this was all they could do share each others sorrow, and sadly it wasn't over yet they lost another friend this day the one whose mates death they were just responsible for and she had seen it all and would never forget it, all four of them had something in common they were consumed with sorrow and in the end they would have nothing.

 _"so what did you think did you enjoy the climax and did you like how it cut in and out of events from the first movie. I also like turning Scar's death into something tragic especially the hyenas reaction. Sorry if i'm getting too self praising but i really am proud of this chapter of course that doesn't really matter what matters is that you enjoyed it which I guess i'll just have to find out the story should be finished before the week is over._


	15. Chapter 15

_"_ _Well I'm back and tonight I'll be finally finishing Fall of the Pride lands. Last Chapter saw the events that climaxed the original film intertwine with the events of the story now that events have caught up with the first movie it's time for the final pieces to fall in place, the last pieces of this story and the first to the next. So our heroes have at long last triumphant but at what cost let us see now just what the price of victory was._

: Chapter 14:

All we have lost

Simba had taken his place as king of pride rock, the rain had finally come as well now it was time to rebuild all Scar had wrecked. He went down below pride rock where he saw Sarabi and Sarafina, Nala also with them. Simba ran down as Sarabi ran to her son embracing him in a hug.

"I never thought I would see this day, if only your father could" Sarabi said proudly.

"he saw it all mom believe me" Simba said smiling.

they hugged again Simba than turned to Nala and Sarafina. Sarafina smiled gently before bowing to Simba Nala ran to Simba pinning him to the ground the two of them nuzzled. Simba rose to his feet Nala beside him he turned to the pride who for the first time in a decade smiled with genuine happiness, they all bowed in respect to the new king, Simba signaled them to rise they all then stood together before letting out a mighty roar of triumph.

"a truly inspiring gathering" Zira said with a hiss.

Simba looked at her with confusion, "I'm afraid I don't know you" he said as friendly as he could.

Zira turned to him with fury, "and just who are you usurper" Zira demanded.

"I'm Simba and Scar was the usurper" Simba told her.

"Simba your alive how fortunate for you sister" Zira hissed the last words.

Sarabi looked at Zira with worry she didn't like where this was going, "I heard my mother had a sister, it's an honor" Simba told her reaching his paw out.

Zira swatted it away, "don't you dare touch me!" Zira spat.

"enough, Zira this is between us" Sarabi said.

"so brave, brave enough to poison innocent cubs do you deny it." Zira said seething.

"no I did it to show Scar and even you that we couldn't go on as we were" Sarabi said.

"are you satisfied then, my mates dead, I'm a widow is that good enough" Zira said beginning to sob.

"Zira I, I" Sarabi tried to say Simba turned to his mother with shock.

"I lost the one I loved just like you did, my cubs don't have a father anymore is that what you wanted!" Zira demanded her whole body trembling.

"Zira I'm sorry" Sarabi said pained.

"sorry doesn't bring my mate back, I trusted you, I loved you, how could you do this to me!" Zira roared before charging at Sarabi tears streaming down her cheeks.

Zira slammed into Sarabi and tackled her to the ground bringing her paw down on her head which Sarabi intercepted.

"Zira it's over there is no need for this" Sarabi reasoned, rage flared in Zira's eyes as she grabbed Sarabi and threw her over her shoulder, Sarabi pulled herself up and dodged Zira's next attack aimed at her cheek.

"fight back Sarabi!" Zira demanded, striking her in the chin before throwing a massive haymaker at her temple which Sarabi parried away.

"I don't want to fight you Zira" Sarabi pleaded.

Zira backhanded her, "you chose this the moment you poisoned my cubs!" Zira roared.

swinging at her right cheek, Sarabi dodged the blow and struck Zira in the chin before knocking her back with a swipe, Sarabi charged Zira and pushed her back into a wall Zira grabbed her behind the neck and pulled her forward ramming her other paw into her stomach Zira then struck her gut again, Sarabi grabbed Zira and struck her in the cheek before smashing her into the wall Sarabi then struck her temple, Zira grabbed Sarabi and spun her throwing her into the wall Sarabi hit it hard and crashed to the floor. Zira jumped down on top of her smacking her head back and forth while screaming in rage Sarabi grabbed her paws and kicked her chest sending her hurdling across the arena. Sarabi pulled herself up while Zira did the same, the rest of the pride watched in shock preparing to strike.

"no stay back I have to do this" Sarabi commanded.

Zira growled before running at Sarabi screaming she jumped in the air and brought her paw down, Sarabi at the same time leaped at her they struck each other on opposites cheeks simultaneously they then grabbed each other and pulled each other down they crashed into the ground rolling before knocking each other away.

Sarabi was breathing hard her body exhausted Zira too was on the verge of collapsing their fur soaked from the rain, they ran at each other again Sarabi swung for Zira's jaw but she caught it and struck her in the gut she then drove her elbow into her spine before striking her in the ribs she then smashed her paw into her throat, unable to breath and her body screaming in pain Sarabi fell Zira's paw gripping her neck being the only thing that was keeping her standing. Zira than began to brutally drive her paw into Sarabi's face again and again roaring the whole time, after the fifth strike she began beating her head back and forth before finally slamming her to the ground and pushing her paw down on her throat, Sarabi was barely conscious Zira pressed down harder staring deep into Sarabi's eyes with venom,

"Zi r a" Sarabi choked out.

Zira ceased her assault and threw Sarabi's body aside, Zira turned away from her with disgust and growled in rage at Sarafina before leaving, Simba only stared in shock.

"where are you going?" Sarafina asked,

"to lay my mate to rest so my cubs can properly remember him" Zira said with sadness.

"Zira I lost him too" Sarafina told her.

Zira paid her no heed before turning to leave, "Zira, sister please" Sarabi pleaded.

Zira's body trembled with fury, "don't ever call me that again" Zira said in both rage and sadness.

she then turned away from Sarabi and Sarafina they weren't her family anymore neither were the hyenas how could they do that, in a single day Zira had lost nearly everything and she vowed all who brought such pain to her and her cubs would pay for their crimes.

Simba helped his mother to her feet, "your majesty we found a survivor from the battle a hyena" a lioness told him.

"a hyena where is he?" Nala demanded.

Huzuni lied on the ground unable to move he knew he wasn't going to make it much longer but that didn't matter he fulfilled his promise he protected her "Huzuni!" Nala cried out,

"Nala" he said, "I didn't think I would see you again" Huzuni told her.

"it's alright, everything's going to be fine now" Nala told him with a hint of sadness.

"everything is fine" he replied weakly.

"hang in there we can get you help" Nala said tears beginning to form Huzuni had seen it before he didn't buy it then and he didn't buy it now.

"it's alright Nala I never expected anything from you, you don't have to pretend for me you never did" Huzuni said smiling at her.

Nala reached up and took his paw her eyes beginning to tear up "I'm not the one you love go be with him this should be a happy day for you" Huzuni told her while cupping her cheek.

Nala could see he actually wanted her to do this she wouldn't deny his last request to her, Nala turned away from him with sadness "thank you Nala I'll never forget how it felt not here or the life beyond" Huzuni said smiling at her.

Nala felt even greater sadness at his words she stood beside Simba, "I wasn't faking not that time" she said with sorrow.

Sarabi and Sarafina stared down at Huzuni who was getting weaker "even in death you would ask nothing of her" Sarafina told him.

"I was wrong about you never before have I been more wrong" Sarabi said in regret."you were worthy of her" Sarabi told him.

"no I wasn't I never was she was always meant for Simba" Huzuni said with a hint of pain.

"oh Huzuni don't do this to yourself anymore" Sarafina told him sadly.

Huzuni reached up at both of them, "you just saved an entire kingdom your son and daughter returned you lost nothing" Huzuni told them.

he began to choke, "nothing imp or ta nt has be en lo st, I'm just a h yena" he choked out the words before his eyes closed and his body slumped.

Sarabi and Sarafina looked down at him with sadness, Simba felt a great loss as well, Nala watched as Huzuni stopped moving.

"Huzuni!" Nala cried out before running to his body she placed her paws underneath him and cradled him, "no get up please!" Nala cried out, "don't leave me!" Nala pleaded, "please open your eyes, for me" Nala sobbed.

she knew he wouldn't it was the one thing he couldn't do for her Nala placed her head to his chest she could faintly hear his heart slowing to a stop, his heart had pounded for her and now she would be the one to hear it's final beats. Nala cried into Huzuni's fur while Simba watched.

"I don't think I'll ever be as worthy of her as you were but I swear I will protect her" he vowed to the fallen hero. Huzuni was wrong, they had won, the pride lands were at peace but they had lost so much and he was one of most painful losses.


	16. Chapter 16

_"This is it the last chapter of Fall of the Pride Lands, sorry it's so short but to make up for it I'll give you all a little bonus a first glimpse at the next story, I hope you all enjoyed The Lion King Fall of the Pride Lands._

: Epilogue:

Be better than us

Simba was sitting on top of pride rock with Sarabi overlooking the pride below multiple graves were being made Simba saw Nala laying Huzuni to rest she had requested to do it alone on another side he saw Zira and her family Zira was placing Scar's covered body in the hole while two cubs cried and sobbed.

"no daddy come back!" Vitani cried out trying to run toward him only for Nuka to hold her back.

"dad I understand why you chose him but I'm going to make you proud" Nuka said in tears before placing a small wood trinket at his fathers grave.

"I won't ask you to play again daddy" Vitani sobbed.

"Vitani he loved every moment of it" Zira told her before embracing them.

Further from the grave sight Sarafina sat watching it with sadness, "goodbye Taka, my love" she said.

Zira made her way to Rafiki's tree where she went to Hasara's former medical bay a flower in her mouth she walked up to the rock she used to rest on and placed the flower on it.

"I'm sorry my friend, Mufasa greet her with mercy she didn't deserve this" Zira said in sorrow.

Simba felt deep regret, "that family's suffering is my fault" Simba said in shame.

"no if anyone is blame for this it's me I never even considered that the consequences of my actions could be this I hurt everyone I loved" Sarabi said in pain.

"but Scar's death is on my head" Simba said.

"what are you talking about" Sarabi asked.

"before he died he cried out to me for help and I didn't listen I wanted him to die for what he did to me so I let him, I gave into hatred too" Simba said with regret.

"none of us are perfect least of all me we both just have to live with what we've done." Sarabi said.

"I didn't consider this that poor little girl that poor boy even Zira" Simba said in pain.

"you've made a mistake but that time is over Simba we all did unspeakable things in this time but you come from a better one and you have the means the potential to be best of us all" Sarabi told him.

"learn from us my son, be better than us" Sarabi told him.

Simba turned to her, "I'll try" he said.

"you will, I know in the end you will be the greatest of us all Simba" Sarabi said before embracing her son the two of them stared out to the kingdom as the great circle rose for the first time with hope.

The future was in his paws now and Simba promised he would right the wrongs brought about this dark age, it was a promise he would not completely fulfill not yet anyway but Sarabi was right within Simba lied the potential to be greater than anything and maybe one day he would be.

The End

: The story continues in The Lion King Kopa's burden:

 _"Well that concludes my second story in the ever growing Lion King Saga as you can see the next chapter introduces us to Kopa whom most fans on this site are familiar with I can tell you right now this won't be the same Kopa. Now as promised here is your first glimpse of Kopa's burden_

Simba was ready he motioned Kopa to follow him the two walked up to what appeared a giant rock in a massive grass hill, Simba knew the place well he hoped it would benefit his son as much as it did him.

"Kopa!" Simba called out to his son Kopa walked up to him silently.

"Kopa what did you think you were doing, don't you realize you could've been killed today not to mention Vitani and your sister if she would've been there, why Kopa?" Simba asked his son.

"I didn't want Kiara there specifically because there might be danger, I wouldn't want her to get hurt." Kopa said shamefully.

"Then why was Vitani there surely her safety mattered to you didn't it!?"

Simba's voice was louder than he intended and he realized he may have gone too far on that one.

"I I wou ld never want her to get hurt I didn't even want her there with me." Kopa sobbed.

The conversation was becoming more confusing by the minute.

"if you weren't trying to impress her why were you there." Simba asked.

He did not get the answer he expected.

"I had to help them they were in danger I couldn't just leave them, I had to save them." Kopa's said the last words sounded almost desperate,

"But I failed them in the end." he said sorrowfully.

What was this?! How much of his son did he not know, a hero complex in a cub! How did he respond to this?

"That's not what I expected but a key to saving others is you have to trust them sometimes, if you truly wish to be a hero you must know this, no hero can think he's right all the time nor can a king, a king must always have faith, in his people, in his friends, and in his family, the first step in faith is to trust in others do you understand Kopa." Simba said.

"I think so my mistake was I didn't trust their judgment but what if it's wrong." Kopa replied.

"Everyone will be wrong sometimes but I have to at least give them a chance, a chance to understand their choices, everyone's." Simba answered.

Kopa was thinking he wondered if this was true did everyone deserve a chance to be understood was that part of a kings faith, he caught sight of his reflection and remembered why he made the choices he did, but he could still learn from them take the lessons he learned today to become a better lion. "Do you understand son." Simba asked.

"I think I do." Kopa answered. Simba smiled at him and began leading him back to pride rock.

Now that his mind wasn't wandering anymore he thought back to Vitani and softness of her kiss, he soon found himself quietly saying her name. "Vitani" Kopa said dreamily.

"Yeah she seems to have caught your attention hasn't she?" Simba said.

Kopa blushed at the response.

"It's okay son it's obvious you have feelings for her."

Kopa was flustered "I have no idea what your talking about." he said nervously.

"Don't try and deny it Kopa there's nothing wrong with it, hiding your emotions that would be wrong maybe you should try to get her attention."

Kopa was turning crimson. "but what if she gets weirded out, I don't want to risk that."

Simba hugged his son gently, "remember what I said about a king's faith that can apply here too you have to trust Vitani."

Kopa nodded nervously "okay"

Simba smiled at him and headed up to the den his words once again echoing in Kopa's mind,

"trust her, have faith in her, give her a chance, give everyone a chance, have faith in them all." The words continued to echo in the cubs conscious and one day soon they would change his outlook on life.

 _"That's all for now finding a proper chapter to glimpse was actually difficult for this story I wanted to give you an idea of what Kopa would be like but i didn't want to really spoil anything either and all of Kopa's big character scenes have spoilers so i chose this one there really aren't a lot of spoilers here Kopa and Vitani isn't anything shocking and that was the only real reveal. So this was the best pick it shows what kind of person Kopa is but doesn't really give any actual plot spoilers away. I will probably upload a few chapters of Kopa's Burden tonight, hope you like it._


End file.
